Por encima del deber
by Rinoax
Summary: Alguien inseperado se cruzará con Altair durante una de sus misiones, algo que hará que ambos comienzen a recordar sentimientos olvidados y que pondrá a prueba todo su ser. Spoilers A1 y A2.
1. Chapter 1

_NA/:__**Reescrito**_

_Aviso que ira lento más que nada porque pronto empezare las clases y tengo más de un fanfic en cola._

_Espero que os guste aunque a mi me resulta muy raro pero me dio por escribirlo ya que el juego del Assassins creed me ha_ _inspirado. Algo que no me había pasado nunca con un juego…_

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a los creadores del juego y a ubisoft_

_

* * *

  
_

**Por encima del deber.**

**Capítulo 1**

La fina hoja se hundió sin piedad en la carne del robusto cuello, formando una pequeña herida con la que bastaba para acabar con la vida de aquel que osaba perturbar la paz de tierra santa.

Aquel hombre intentó en vano maldecir a su asesino pero no tenía apenas vida para ello. Solo logró emitir un gemido ahogado en su propia sangre y saliva.

Sin embargo, su asesino, le sostuvo cordialmente hasta ver como la muerte se lo llevaba sin remedio.

Tras ello, lo tumbó en el suelo a la vez que sacaba su hoja ensangrentada con facilidad, la cual dejaba caer unas sonoras gotas del líquido rojo a la tierra empedregada de la concurrida ciudad.

-Ahora podrás descansar en paz.-susurró al ver cumplido su objetivo. Liberar a aquel hombre de los pecados que le acompañaban y arrastraban a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino.

Llevó sus yemas a la cara del inerte cuerpo y le bajó los parpados con lentitud, con un respeto no merecido por sus actos.

Ocultó su hoja bajo los restos de su dedo índice enguantado y se irguió para alejarse de allí con tranquilidad, mezclándose entre la gente de Damasco y evitar la atención de todos aquellos guardias y templarios que buscaban al responsable de aquel sangriento acto.

Caminó por las calles en dirección a la salida de la ciudad como si fuera cualquier ciudadano, guardando la compostura como si nada hubiera sucedido y como tantas veces había hecho hasta que algo, sin previo aviso y desconocido, le impidió continuar su camino.

Unas delicadas manos se aferraron a su brazo derecho, obligándole a girar su rostro encapuchado hacia el responsable y propietario de aquella intromisión en su cuerpo.

Al girarse, unos ojos azules se cruzaron con sus avellana, una tez pálida y agitada se apoyó en la morena y tranquila mientras que los cabellos negros que destelleaban con la luz descansaron sobre su vestimenta blanca e impoluta.

Una mujer a punto de caerse le había usado de apoyo y él, acompañado por una sensación que se removió en su interior, permaneció anclado en el suelo enfrente de aquella joven extranjera que le miraba de forma agotada.

-Ayudame.-suplicó la mujer con una dulce y poderosa voz que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

La ayudó a incorporarse para después mirarla con recelo, pero al escuchar unos pasos apresurados y los gritos cercanos de una multitud de ciudadanos enfurecidos, desvió la vista a las posibles calles de escape.

Pero en vez de ver una salida, solo percibió el reflejo de las armaduras de los guardias.

-Por favor, me alcanzaran.-dijo ella con voz alarmada pero a la vez suave para sus oídos.

El volvió a posar su mirada, ahora fría, sobre ella y en un rápido movimiento, la subió a su espalda para hundir sus dedos ente los duros ladrillos de tierra y piedra de la pared del edificio, trepando ágilmente hasta llegar al tejado, el cual crujió al hacer contacto con sus botas.

Cuando se aseguró de que nadie les seguía de su huida se detuvo y la dejó caer de su cuerpo con cuidado.

-Eres un asesinó.-aventuró ella a decir mientras daba un paso atrás.

-No te haré daño.-respondió él sabiendo que era inútil desmentir algo evidente.

-De eso no puedo estar segura.

-Eso es cosa tuya pero no tengo nada contra ti.-explico con serenidad.

-¿Porque no soy tu objetivo?.-preguntó con un tono frío a lo que él respondió con una mirada sigilosa para después ladear la cabeza.

-Pronto se percataran de que estamos por aquí. Yo saldré de la ciudad y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo antes de que te alcancen.-dijo mientras sus oídos estaban atentos a cualquier ruido extraño.

Poco después, él se encaminó hacia unas escaleras cercanas y ella le siguió sin demora.

-¿Qué haces?.-preguntó el al notar su cuerpo detrás de él.

-Ir contigo.-dijo sin dudarlo provocando que él la mirase sorprendido.

-Creía que tenías prisa por alejarte de mi.

-Tengo más posibilidades de salir con un asesino a mi lado que sola.-se defendió ella con tono seguro. sin notar como él dejaba escapar un leve suspiro.

-Harás todo lo que yo diga y si te cogen, no esperes un rescate.-respondió rápidamente y sin emoción en su voz.

-Si esas son tus intenciones, ¿para que me has ayudado antes?.-pregunto ella con voz dulce dejándole sorprendido por su propia e inimaginable contradicción.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos encuentren.-finalizó él desviando la conversación y su mirada de la de ella, para ponerse en camino mientras seguía teniendo aquella extraña intuición que le impulsaba a no dejarla marchar a su suerte.

Caminaron sigilosamente por los tejados, esquivando los guardias y ciudadanos curiosos mientras él no apartaba su camuflada mirada sobre ella. Sorprendentemente él descubrió que aquella joven, a pesar del aspecto frágil que parecía mostrar, se movía con facilidad por los inestables tablones de madera que comunicaban los tejados.

Minutos después, lograron atravesar los muros de la ciudad sin dificultad hasta donde descansaban los caballos alrededor de montones de heno y paja. Él se dirigió hasta un elegante caballo de pelaje negro y menudillos blancos para luego extender su mano hacia la mujer. Ella la tomó algo sorprendida pero confiada, y subió al dócil corcel.

Él montó delante de ella y alargó sus brazos para agarrar las riendas mientras emitía un chasquido con su lengua para que aquel caballo comenzara a moverse, alejándose lentamente de la ciudad y del peligro de su terreno.

---

Un rato largo más tarde la noche comenzó a hacerse presente, obligándoles a refugiarse bajo una pequeña hoguera no muy alejados del camino.

-Gracias.-dijo ella al tomar la manta que él le cedía.

-No hay por que darlas.-respondió él sin emoción alguna en su voz, mientras se dejaba caer en la tierra para sentarse y levantando un poco de polvo en el proceso.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?.-preguntó ella intando resolver la duda que carcomía su mente.- Eres un asesino, los asesinos matan a personas, no las salvan.

-No, nosotros no matamos a inocentes.-dijo contradiciéndola.- Nosotros protegemos a nuestro pueblo y su libertad. Eso es lo que nos diferencia de cualquier maleante.

-Yo no pertenezco a tu pueblo. Y lo sabes.-susurró ella haciendo que por fin él girase su rostro para mirar sus brillantes ojos azules.

-No creo que hayas hecho nada que merezca quitare la vida.-contesto él suavizando el tono y sin vacilar mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa

-Eso no lo sabes.-respondió ella cerrando suavemente sus ojos.

-No, no lo se. Pero aun así, no probarás el filo de mi espada.-dijo en un susurro para después fijar su vista en el fuego.- Y dime…¿Como debo llamarte?...-preguntó el mientras observaba como ella dejaba ver sus ojos sorprendidos anet aquella pregunta.

-...E..E..Elisabeth puedes llamarme Elisabeth.-contestó ella con voz entrecortada, provocando que él asintiera cortésmente pero no sin antes dejar que una leve sospecha cruzara su mente.

-¿Por qué te perseguían?.-preguntó él con voz grave.

-En realidad no lo tengo claro.-confesó ella mientras él le devolvía una mirada seria.-Supongo que me metí por una calle en la que las extranjeras no somos bien recibidas.-continuó ella sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Entiendo…-respondió él conforme.-¿Tienes a donde ir? Puedes venir a Masyaf conmigo si lo deseas.-ofreció sin saber muy bien porque le inspiraba tanta confianza cuando ni si quiera apenas la conocía

-No.-respondió rápidamente.- Es decir… No puedo ir allí, me esperan en Acre.- continuó mientras él la miraba con un rostro interrogante.- Tengo que llevar las medicinas que compre en Damasco para un amigo mío que esta enfermo. No tuve otra opción porque el médico que había allí fue asesinado.-explicó ella provocando que el tomase aire profundamente.

-¿Un médico templario?.-preguntó el con voz amarga

-Si.-respondió ella suponiendo que las noticias de su muerte se habían extendido por todas las zonas.- Parece ser que uno de los de tu orden que están por allí lo mató.-le respondió ella con un tono de reproche.

-Ese hombre era un carnicero, no un sanador.-susurró con gravedad y con un hilo de resentimiento en su voz.

-Pues…no lo aparentaba cuando nos visitaba. Siempre nos trataba bien.-contestó ella con voz leve.

-Supongo que era porque eres extranjera como él. Además, seguro que no viste aquel infierno que llamaba hospital.

-¿Y tu?.-preguntó provocando que él se sumiera en un profundo silencio mientras su mano, inconscientemente, buscó la otra para sentir la hoja de acero escondida.

Aquel gesto, no paso desapercibido para ella.

-Por cierto, ¿a que vienen tantas preguntas asesino?¿Estas tanteando el terreno?.-preguntó ella con un tono de burla fingida.

-Cuando amanezca nos pondremos de camino a Acre.-dijo con suavidad mientras se tumbaba en la mullida tierra.

-Gracias…-dijo ella en un susurro pero con voz sincera.

-Puedes llamarme Altair.-contestó él finalmente tras notar la duda de ella.

Ella solo pudo sonreír en la oscuridad al notar como había sabido leer sus intenciones sin necesidad de una palabra. Pero al mismo tiempo, aquellos instintos de asesino eran un peligro.

Segundos después, él notó como un cuerpo se recostaba a su lado y dejó de perder su vista en las estrellas para mirar a la responsable de aquel insólito gesto.

-¿Qué?.-se defendió al notar su mirada en ella.-Es tu manta, tu tienes más derecho que yo a tenerla.-continuó con voz segura y dulce a la vez.

Él estaba atónito ante aquello aunque su rostro no lo demostrara.

Ella cerró los ojos cómodamente mientras él resoplaba en silencio al notar como ella se quedaba rápidamente dormida, con su mano y rostro sobre sus ropajes y el metal de sus armas.

Poco a poco él relajo su cuerpo y mente ante aquel peso ya confortable que le acompañaba. Un peso de una extraña que le asombraba por la confianza que irradiaba pero que le irritaba por ello.

Era algo que le provocaba sentir lo desconocido que nunca esperó conocer de nuevo.

Cerró los parpados y agudizó el oído por si escuchaba algo que no pertenecía a las noches del desierto, atento a cualquier movimiento o temblor que agitara el suelo.

Nunca sin quedarse dormido

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

**Na/ Reescrito**

Bueno, como veis ando reescribiendo todo, este tiene alguna modificacion pero no demasiadas :P

Cuando termine de reescribir, lo seguiré.

* * *

**Por encima del Deber**

**Capitulo 2**

Horas más tarde, el sol emergió de entre las montañas despertando a la joven con sus luminosos rayos en el proceso.

Ella abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente, encontrándose con un cielo despejado pero sin aquel que antes había estado a su lado.

Se alarmó por ello y giró su rostro para después divisar como Altair estaba de espaldas a ella, dándole de comer al caballo con su mano mientras le acariciaba el cuello suavemente con la otra, provocando que el animal diera leves golpes en el suelo con sus cascos, comunicando agradecimiento a su amo.

En aquel instante, no se parecía en nada a un despiadado asesino de los que siempre le habían hablado.

-Buenos días.-dijo sin girarse al notar la mirada de ella posada en él.

Él había intuido el despertar de su sueño con demasiada facilidad.

-Hola.-respondió adormilada mientras se incorporaba para quedarse sentada.- Ya pensaba que me habías dejado aquí abandonada.-continuó con voz tranquila.

-Te dije que te llevaría a Acre y lo cumpliré.-respondió el con seriedad y sin dejar de acariciar el caballo siendo así, una promesa escondida en su propio código de Honor.

-¿Cómo se llama?.-preguntó ella dirigiendo su vista al caballo.

-Acteon.-susurró él ante su pregunta.

-¿Y que Significa?.-preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-La aurora.-contestó él mientras le mostraba otro puñado de heno al caballo para que comiera.

-Es un poco raro siendo negro.-dijo ella mientras se ganaba un silencio por parte de él como respuesta y provocando que ella soltara un suspiro.- Puedes dejarme en el pueblo más cercano. No tienes porque que cargar conmigo ya que probablemente tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer, no como llevar a una extranjera a una ciudad llena de extranjeros que probablemente odies.-explicó ella con suavidad.

-Yo no los odio, solo me molesta que quieran tratarnos como esclavos y que solo por medio de la fuerza y el coste de nuestro libre albedrío crean que puede haber paz.

-Para conseguir algo siempre tiene que haber sacrificios.-respondió ella con seguridad.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con ello?.-preguntó algo molesto

-Solo digo que esto no es un mundo perfecto en el que podamos tener todo lo que deseemos.

-Aun así el método de los templarios es inaceptable.-contestó él sin dudarlo.

-Es algo…descabellado.-aventuró a decir ella en un susurro.- Pero el vuestro tampoco se puede justificar.

-Al menos intentamos hacer las cosas evitando demasiadas muertes y prolongando la libertad, no con la sumisión como vosotros quereís imponer-respondió él mientras rebuscaba algo dentro de las pequeñas bolsas que estaban atadas a la silla del caballo.

-Ves, tienes cosas que hacer y estas aquí discutiendo conmigo.-se quejó ella.

-Si las tuviera lo sabría.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia ella para tirarle una torta de pan en su regazo.-Además, eso no te concierne.-terminó de decir para después sentarse a su lado y engullir su propia torta de pan.

-Es una pena.-suspiró mientras cogía la torta entre sus manos.- Ya pensaba que serías capaz de romper tus reglas por mí.-respondió ella con un toque divertido y anhelante a la vez, provocando que él se atragantara sin demostrarlo al exterior.

Aun sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, Altaír recobró la respiración normal para después girar levemente su rostro y mirarla profundamente. Ella aparentaba estar tranquila pero un leve rubor emergía en su rostro sin poder ocultarlo.

Y sin saber porque una media sonrisa curvo levemente sus labios que pronto se escondió bajo la sombra de su blanca capucha.

Aquello era un comportamiento inaudito, impropio de él, pero era demasiado agradable y placentero como para no tenerlo en cuenta en aquel mundo lleno de plagas, muerte, pobreza y destrucción.

----

Un rato después cuando terminaron su mínimo desayuno, Altaír ensilló el caballo mientras ella recogía la manta y la sujetaba en la trasera de la silla con firmeza.

Altair subió al corcel en silencio y extendió su brazo. Ella lo tomó y subió para situarse detrás de él, al igual que había hecho el día anterior.

Él chasqueó la lengua rápidamente y el caballo comenzó a trotar rumbo al camino polvoriento que conducía a Acre.

El ruido de los cascos golpeando la tierra y las rocas fue lo único que les acompañó durante un largo periodo de tiempo provocando que un silencio cómodo y soporífero les rodeara. Algo que ella no pudo resistir para evitar que sus parpados se entrecerraran, dejando caer su rostro con suavidad sobre la espalda de él.

Él notó como las manos de ella se aflojaban para después sentir una leve caricia en su espalda con el rostro y otra en su cuello con el suave pelo, que como consecuencia terminaron por provocarle un pequeño escalofrío. Fue algo que repentinamente le hizo sentir vulnerable, algo que no se podía permitir en aquel instante ya que no eran los únicos que compartían el mismo momento.

Altair emitió un profundo sonido desde su garganta provocando que ella recuperara la fuerza para volver a aferrar sus manos y elevar su rostro agitado, mientras sus ojos enfocaban la semioculta cara de él a causa de la capucha.

Ella logró captar su semblante serio, sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de humanidad que antes tenían para dejar paso a una mirada fría y calculadora que sería capaz de hacer temblar una inquebrantable roca.

-No estamos solos.-habló tan fríamente como su mirada.

-¿Qué?¿A que te refieres?.-preguntó ella confusa mientras recorría los alrededores con sus ojos azules.

-Nos están siguiendo.-explicó en voz baja mientras miraba de reojo recorriendo el lugar sin necesidad de girar completamente su rostro.- Ocho o nueve, probablemente sean bandidos por el tipo de sus pisadas. Cuatro van a caballo, el resto a pie.

-¿Estas seguro?.-preguntó algo sorprendida y preocupada por la seguridad de sus palabras.

-Ahora lo veremos.-respondió él con voz indiferente mientras ella notaba como sus músculos se tensaban, preparándose para la batalla.

Segundos después nueve hombres aparecían de entre los matorrales. Cuatro a caballo, cinco a pie, todos encapuchados con máscaras y vestidos con túnicas negras y raídas les rodeaban impidiéndoles continuar con su trayecto provocando que el caballo, se removiera con frustración por ello.

-Dejadnos pasar, no quiero problemas.-ordenó Altair con voz fría.

-Claro, te dejaremos ir si nos das todo y a la chica.-demandó con burla uno de los hombres a caballo.

-Inaceptable.-respondió Altair con rapidez y gravedad para después notar como ella se movía intranquila y giró su rostro escondido para mirarla.

-Vuestras tierras están llenas de animales bastardos y obsesos.-respondió a su mirada con un susurro lleno de disgusto.

-No dejaré que te hagan daño.-respondió con calma.

- Son demasiados, ¿no pensaras enfrentarte a todos ellos?.-preguntó alarmada por sus locas intenciones mientras surgía en ella una preocupación que no debería estar presente.

-Tampoco se puede evitar la lucha…

-Y huir no creo que sea una opción viable.-contestó ella por él para que después Altair asintiera.

-Vosotros ¿Qué murmuráis?.-preguntó molesto el hombre que había hablado antes mientras asestaba un golpe al caballo con sus talones para que avanzara hacia ellos.

-Procura no ser un blanco fácil y en cuanto puedas huye con Acteón.-continuó él mientras cerraba su mano izquierda con lentitud.

-¿Y tu?.-preguntó nerviosa al ver como el resto comenzaba a acercarse imitando al que parecía ser el líder. Eran demasiados para un solo hombre aunque este fuera un asesino.

-¿Es que no me oís?.-grito con furia mientras se acercaban más a ellos.

-Preocúpate por ti.-respondió él a la joven fríamente mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la figura humana que tenía casi delante.

-Pagarás caro esto necio.-gruño parándose enfrente de él.

-Has cometido un gran error.-le respondió Altair en un susurro.

Altair cogió aire y en un segundo sus manos se apoyaron, sus pies se elevaron posándose sobre la silla para después saltar ágilmente por encima del caballo, el cual, había bajado su cuello para que su amo pudiera realizar tal acción como otras veces había hecho.

En el aire, Altair abrió su mano cerrada con fuerza para activar el mecanismo y sacar la hoja que su guante izquierdo escondía. Segundos después, cayó encima de aquel hombre tirándole del caballo, mientras la fría hoja atravesaba su cuello provocando que se desangrara con rapidez.

Altair se elevó lentamente y observó sin moverse a cada bandido que analizaba lo ocurrido mientras el cuerpo que tenía a sus pies formaba un chango de líquido carmesí al rededor de sus botas.

Poco después, cuando recuperaron la compostura corrieron hacia él clamando venganza por la muerte de su líder.

Altair reaccionó con rapidez y llevó la mano a su cintura para lanzar un cuchillo al pecho del bandido más cercano, el cual, terminó por desplomarse al suelo sin vida.

Tras ello, giró su cuerpo dejando que sus ropas blancas bailaran con él. Agarró otro cuchillo y lo lanzó de nuevo quitándole la vida a uno de los jinetes que blandía la espada cerca de él.

Volvió a girarse y desenvainó su espada con maestría para rechazar el ataque de otro bandido que había llegado a situarse a su espalda.

Sin pausa, le atacaron por su izquierda y logró parar con rapidez la fina espada con el metal de su guante para después girar sobre si mismo, clavando su espada profundamente en el costado del bandido.

Saltó hacia atrás, esquivando a otro par que le atacaban por los dos lados, para después atacar al de su derecha con rapidez y fuerza hasta que el bandido flaqueo en su defensa y Altair hundió mortalmente su espada en la clavícula, manchando sus ropas blancas de sangre en el proceso.

Seguidamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al otro atacante, le seccionó la armadura y el torso con su afilada espada, haciéndole caer moribundo al suelo.

Aquello parecía un baile de sangre pero que se volvía interminable ya que tan pronto como se había librado de sus atacantes, el resto se abalanzaba sin piedad contra él provocando que se moviera frenéticamente para esquivar cada duro ataque hasta que uno le cortó levemente la túnica del antebrazo, aunque no sirvió para que bajara la guardia ante los desalmados ataques.

Ella observó la situación, esperando a que él pudiera hacerles flaquear pero por un impulso ella misma se negaba a esperar a que el tiempo consiguiera lo contrario. Simplemente no podía permitir que le quitaran la vida sin haber hecho nada por evitarlo.

Y sin vacilar recogió la espada de uno de los bandidos muertos y atacó por la espalda a uno de los que rodeaban a Altair, atravesándole con la espada inclinada hasta que la punta salió por el pecho haciendo que la sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por el filo de la hoja hasta la empuñadura.

Ante tal acción, Altair se sorprendió un segundo para después atacar con facilidad a los descolocados bandidos mientras divisaba como ella sacaba la espada del cuerpo y la hizo girar entre sus dedos con soltura, para después ponerse en una guardia un tanto sofisticada y raramente familiar para él.

Las preguntas que se formulaban en su mente ante aquel acontecimiento, podían esperar hasta que terminara con el resto de los bandidos.

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

**Na/ Reescrito.**

Este tiene bastantes añadidos :P

**

* * *

  
**

**Por encima del deber**

**Capítulo 3**

Unos pocos minutos más tarde el último de los bandidos cayó al suelo después de que Altair sacara la espada de su carne con facilidad y sin ningún remordimiento es su rostro.

Ella, al ver que la lucha había terminado, clavó la espada en el suelo y se relajó sobre la empuñadura dando un suspiro, mientras Altair sacudía su espada en el aire para limpiar la sangre fresca y meterla en su funda con semblante serio.

-No eres tan frágil como aparentas.

-No…-susurró ella por su sutil acusación. Se había expuesto deliberadamente ante los ojos de un asesino por un impulso que no debía haber existido.-Puedo continuar sola el resto del camino si lo deseas.

-No.-respondió él con gravedad.- No queda mucho para llegar y te repito que…

-Que me llevarás a Acre.-le cortó ella provocando que Altair asintiera ante su interrupción.-Si así estás más tranquilo con tu conciencia…

-Lo estoy.-respondió con tranquilidad.-¿Sabes montar?.-preguntó seguidamente mientras se dirigía a coger las riendas de un caballo de los bandidos.

-Si…-contestó ella con suavidad mientras él traía el caballo hasta su lado.

Altair, satisfecho por su respuesta, le dejó las riendas en la mano con delicadeza para después caminar hacia Acteon y montar en él mientras observaba como ella hacía lo mismo con el otro caballo sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Ya podrás cabalgar con la herida?.

-¿Qué herida?.-preguntó él confuso.

-La del antebrazo, vi como te herían.-dijo ella para después ver como él le enseñaba el corte en la túnica pero con su piel intacta.

-Y te dije que no había necesidad de preocuparse.-respondió él mientras indicaba al caballo con suavidad que avanzara.

Ella le imitó y cabalgó hasta la par de Altair para así continuar la marcha juntos.

Pero él no podía seguir su trayecto tranquilo a su lado ya que había algo en ella que le molestaba, algo que a pesar de la confianza que le daba, le hacía en sí desconfiar.

-¿Cómo es que sabes manejar la espada?.-preguntó él repentinamente y con algo de dureza, atrayendo así su atención.

-Supongo que viene de familia, y supongo que no te gustara de donde. Digamos que mi padre era un cruzado y mi tío un templario.-explicó con tranquilidad.

-Entiendo, eres de una estirpe guerrera y por eso también sabias quien era yo.-contestó el conforme mientras sus ojos expresaban todo lo contrario.

-Si, mi tío solía contarme todo lo que veía cuando volvía a Inglaterra.-continuó ella sin darse cuenta de la oculta contradicción de Altair.

-¿Eres de allí?

-Si, de allí son la mayoría de los que tienen ojos azules como los míos.-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras él relajaba la mirada.

-Créeme, nunca había visto unos tan preciosos como los tuyos.-respondió él sin medir sus palabras.

-Gracias…-susurró ella débilmente ante aquel inesperado cumplido. Algo que nunca imaginado en boca de un asesino.

-¿Y que haces tan lejos de tu hogar?.-continuó con su interrogatorio mientras buscaba respuestas sin que ella se percatara de que las preguntas no eran tan inocentes como parecían ser.

-Acompaño a mi tío. Es la única familia que me queda.-explicó con tristeza mientras él miraba de reojo sus gestos. Unos que contaban una verdad a medias.

-Espero no encontrármelo nunca.-respondió el con voz sincera.

-Yo también lo espero. Se que no podría contigo y menos ahora que la edad empieza a deteriorarle.-añadió ella algo entrecortada mientras él daba un suspiro.

-Siento que hayas tenido que implicarte en la lucha.-dijo a modo de disculpa.

-Estoy acostumbrada a ver de todo, así que no hace falta que te disculpes.-respondió ella intentando no darle importancia.-¿Y tu de que región eres?.-se aventuró a preguntar pero Altair ni si quiera la miró como respuesta.-Venga ya, yo te he contado mis cosas, ahora me toca conocerte a ti. Sino no sería justo ¿no crees asesino?.-dijo con voz suave provocando que Altair resoplara resignado no por la pregunta, sino porque era demasiado fácil contestársela a ella.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No se, donde naciste, tu familia, lo normal…

-Nací en una ciudad cerca de Jerusalén, mis padres murieron mientras a mi me instruían para entrar en la orden.

-Siento oir eso.

-No lo sientas, porque aunque tuvieramos lazos de sangre, nunca los sentí como mi propia familia.

-¿Porque?

-Porque...nos mantenían aislados, porque pensaban que los sentimientos afectarían a nuestro juicio y eso nos haría debiles ante nuestros enemigos.-explicó él con pesadez y resentimiento en su voz mientras ella notaba como algo se resquebrajaba dentro de su cuerpo al oir aquella crueldad de privar a un niño la calidez de un hogar y el amor de sus padres.-Pero, he de decir que mi madre intentó algunas veces romper aquellas reglas para verme mientras descansabamos de los entrenamientos.-recordó el mientras una sonrisa se escapaba para mostrarse en su boca.- Supongo que debía de ser por influencia del deber de ayudar al prójimo de su fe.

-¿Tu madre era cristiana?.-preguntó ella sorprendida para que después él asintiera.-Eso explica muchas cosas.

-¿Que cosas?.-preguntó confuso mientras volteaba por primera vez desde hace un tiempo su rostro para mirarla.

-Eres distinto a los demás. Pero eso te hace único.-dijo ella con seguridad mientras él registraba sus palabras, la forma en que ella le veía y pensaba como era.

Altair se sumió en un profundo silencio por aquello y volvió a posar al frente su vista sin expresión alguna.

-Hay un oasis cerca de aquí. Pararemos para que los caballos beban y descansen.-terminó de decir zanjando así la conversación que le hacía pensar y sentir demasiadas cosas para una persona como él, con un importante deber que se desvanecía por momentos, por una contradicción que no debería darse en su ser.

---

Un rato después llegaron a una corta explanada, llena de líquido transparente y rodeada de algunas palmeras y rastrojos que eran azotados con suavidad por el cálido viento del desierto, que dejaba un rastro visible a los ojos de todos con cada granito de arena que manejaba a su antojo.

Altair detuvo el paso de Acteon a la orilla del agua y dejó caer sus riendas para que el caballo pudiera apagar su sed sin ninguna molestia.

Ella siguió sus pasos con la diferencia de que desmontó para estirar sus dormidas piernas y pasear por la pequeña orilla.

Altair, posó sus dedos en la silla y encorvó su cuerpo levemente para relajarlo por completo mientras vigilaba cada tranquilo movimiento de ella. Cada uno era fuerte y seguro y tenía la impresión de que disfrutaba de la ligereza de sus pasos, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a ello. Algo que era propio de todos aquellos que cargaban el peso de una armadura en la lucha.

-¿No bajas?.-preguntó ella al notar su escaso movimiento del caballo.

-Monta ya, nos vamos.-dijo él con una frialdad que ella no había escuchado.

Ella solo le miró un segundo sorprendida por su repentino cambio de humor para después asentir con lentitud.

Altair cogió sus riendas y se incorporó mientras ella subía a su caballo para ir hasta él con precaución.

-¿Ocurre algo?.-preguntó la mujer en un susurro

-No.-respondió el con gravedad.- Solo quiero llegar antes de que anochezca. Los guardas son menos manejables de noche.-Añadió mientras intentaba moderar su molesta voz por la frustración que conllevaban sus pensamientos y sospechas absurdas.

Ella solo asintió conforme ante aquel desastroso intento.

-A veces eres muy brusco.-se quejó ella mientras indicaba al caballo que avanzase para adelantarle con orgullo.-Pero ya se que es parte de tu encanto.-continuó diciendo con indiferencia mientras Altair resoplaba bajo el escondite de su capucha.

Esa mujer estaba acabando con su cordura y su capacidad de interactuar, ya que en otra ocasión, aquello que no sabía ya estaría en su conocimiento. Pero no quería ponerla bajo la hoja de su espada y tratarla como si fuera una más de los que tenía que acabar con su vida, porque muy a su pesar, ella se estaba convirtiendo en un punto flaco junto con las recientes dudas que estaban surgiendo en su mente por las razones que los hombres que asesinaba le daban.

Quizás, en alguno de los pocos blancos que le quedaban, podría encontrar un camino que conducía a aquella oscura conspiración por obtener un objeto que a sus ojos parecía carente de valor.

Sin embargo, la visión que tenía delante de aquella mujer cabalgando con experiencia y dejando que sus cabellos volaran junto al viento, podría llegar a ser valiosa para él.

---

Unas horas más tarde, cuando el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, llegaron a la ciudad portuaria de Acre. Dejaron los caballos en el establo de las afueras y entraron por las puertas custodiadas por los ocho guardias cruzados que miraban recelosamente a todo aquel que no fuera semejante a ellos.

Pero en aquella ocasión, los guardias clavaron los ojos en ella unos segundos, para después retirarse levemente y dejarle paso mientras él, sin recibir ningún empujón hostil, cruzaba llas puertas junto a ella.

Un gesto poco usual que indicaba un claro respeto por la sangre que corría en la persona que caminaba a su lado.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de su vista Altair emitió un leve gruñido a modo de queja mientras atraía la atención y los ojos curiosos de ella.

Él miro su gesto de reojo y siguió caminando entre las personas y guardias para después coger aire y hablar ante su mirada.

-Esta ciudad esta llena de cruzados.-Se quejó al fin.

-Es normal si están asentados aquí. Además, si vas conmigo no tendrás casi problemas.-respondió ella con tranquilidad mientras él emitía un sonido desde su garganta formando un tosco suspiro.-Altair, espera un momento.-pidió ella deteniéndose en una encrucijada mientras él se giraba esperando su respuesta.- Tengo una cosa que hacer y será mejor que esperes aquí.

Altair estuvo tentado de preguntar pero en vez de ello asintió y se sentó en un banco cercano para ocultarse de la vista de todos mientras observaba como ella se iba por una de las calles.

Pero antes de que ella desapareciera, su curiosidad e instinto le decían que aquella era una oportunidad de saber algo más sobre lo que ella no revelaba.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Altair se levantó y fue a la escalera más cercana para subir al tejado con rapidez. Segundos después, la divisó entre las personas y sin dificultad la siguió desde el borde de las cornisas, hasta que la vio detenerse en frente de un hombre con armadura y una cruz inconfundible en su tabardo blanco. Un enemigo natural que su hermandad se había forjado con el paso de los años, un caballero templario.

Se agazapó con cuidado, intentando escuchar algo de lo que decían, pero había demasiados sonidos mezclados en el ambiente como para distinguir sus voces de entre aquel alboroto y lo único que pudo hacer, fue mirar escondido como ella hablaba con una leve sonrisa a uno de sus enemigos mientras que algo que no apreciaba en absoluto se desataba en su interior.

Y sabía que no solo era la traición lo que le molestaba.

En cuanto ella terminó de hablar, él, la siguió sigilosamente hasta que no estuvo al alcance de la vista de nadie y descendió sin dificultad sobre la sombra de su espalda.

Ella notó algo detrás suya y giró su rostro para mirar que era. Pero pronto se percató de que alguien en un rápido movimiento había cogido sus manos y las aferraba sin hacerle daño pero sin dejarle un atisbo de movilidad para un supuesto contrataque que no habría dudado en ofrecerle a su agresor.

Él acercó su rostro encapuchado a su oído tras notar como ella hacía fuertes y vanos intentos para zafarse de su agarre.

-¿Qué me estás ocultando?.-preguntó él con rapidez y brusquedad.

-¿Altair?.-preguntó ella sorprendida y sin la necesidad de una contestación.

-Responde.-exigió él con calma al notar como ella dejaba de oponer resistencia.

-Entiendo que desconfíes de mí, siempre lo he notado pero ese templario era mi tío, solo le he dicho que ya había vuelto.-explicó ella para después notar como sus manos se liberaban lentamente.- Te lo presentaría pero no os llevarías bien, además de que ultimamente no esta muy saludable y no creo que sea sano darle un susto con un asesino.

Altair relajó la mirada y bajó su brazo mientras ella se daba la vuelta para mirarle con algo de reproche por sus acciones. Él mismo sabía que era una situación factible pero no lo suficiente como para que todo fuese explicado.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en nadie y menos en esta ciudad.

-Tenía que habértelo dicho pero…tenía miedo de que fueras a por él.-respondió ella temerosa.

-Yo no mato por placer.-respondió el con tono brusco.- No soy un animal descontrolado.

-Lo se, pero siendo lo que eres, es tu deber.

Altair resopló y movió su rostro incómodo hasta que posó sus ojos en una figura blanca oculta por las sombras de los tejados que le miraba y le hacía unas imperceptibles señas.

-Tengo que irme.-dijo él con la mirada y la voz seria para luego echar a correr por las sombras sin que ella tuviera oportunidad de decir una palabra de despedida.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**NA:** Por fin! diréis muchos. Pero bueno, solo puedo decir que he perdido la confianza en mi misma escribiendo y, me han obligado a volver a escribir así que, espero que esté a la altura del resto.

Espero que os siga gustando y perdón por la tardanza.

**Reescrito.**

* * *

**Por encima del deber**

**Capítulo 4 **

Altair trepó hasta el tejado más próximo en cuanto estuvo seguro de que nadie le veía, para después alcanzar al mensajero que vestía las ropas blancas de su hermandad y esperaba pacientemente su llegada. Oculto entre las sombras de los tejados blancos de piedra para que nadie le viera.

-Altair hermano. El rafiq quiere verte.

-¿Han llegado nuevas desde Masyaf?.-preguntó el nombrado mientras ambos comenzaban a moverse para no ser objetivo de los centinelas.

-Así es. Parece ser que Al Mualim tiene prisa para que tu misión continué, debe de ser importante lo que andas haciendo contra esos extranjeros.-comentó el encapuchado pero sin obtener una palabra y tampoco un gesto de Altair que respondiera las dudas de la mente del iniciado.- Pero creo que cortejarlos no es parte de tu trabajo...

Ante aquellas palabras Altair, no pudo evitar girar su rostro bruscamente hacia su compañero, el cual caminaba a su lado mientras las tejas se resquebrajaban bajo las botas de ambos. ¿Que había querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso su fachada había caído tan rápidamente por una extraña?

-Y yo que pensaba que aun sentías algo por Adha.-inquirió el iniciado con voz risueña.

-No se a que te refieres, pero no deberías hacerte ideas extrañas.-respondió sin mostrar importancia en su voz a pesar de que las carnes de su garganta ardiesen. Adha, era un tema que no quería recordar.

-Entonces ¿Quién era esa mujer?.

-Una con la que cruce mi camino hacía Acre. Nada más.-respondió Altair intentando zanjar la conversación que de un modo u otro, le hacía pensar en el porque la había acompañado. Sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de valerse por sí misma pero aun así, no quiso dejarla a su suerte. Quizás había sido un intento de vigilarla dada la extraña habilidad que tenía, o simplemente, había querido retenerla a su lado el mayor tiempo posible sin pretenderlo.

-Amigo mio, no te conviene hacer amistades con los extranjeros.-comentó con un sonido de comienzo de risa en su garganta cuando vio a su compañero con la vista ligeramente perdida.

-Eso no es así. No se puede echar la culpa a todos los extranjeros por lo que hagan sus líderes.

-Quizás sea cierto pero todos los que vienen aquí, tiene un objetivo común y espero que por tu bien no lo olvides.

Eso era algo que jamás olvidaba, vivían constantemente con ello y ella era una de ellos. Pero ¿que problema tenía haber acompañado a una extranjera que jamás volvería a ver? Era una estupidez pensar en un mañana relacionado con ella, cuando los caminos de ambos se habían separado definitivamente para no volver a juntarse.

(o.o)

-Mi señora, Roberto de sable os llama.-dijo un guardia que permanecía haciendo guardia en la gran puerta de madera gruesa y rasposa de la fortaleza de Acre.

Ella asintió y siguió su camino por las calles empredregadas y llenas de guardias que se apartaban de su camino. Se movió entre las pequeñas casas que habían evitado llegar a las ruinas y miró a la gente de sangre ajena que se paseaba tranquilamente, gracias a los privilegios que habían obtenido con ellos. Unos que según sus creencias eran unos herejes tanto como ella lo era para ellos.

Y ella se había encariñado con el peor de todos.

La zona enjaulada bajo la torre de la fortaleza se hizo visible ante sus ojos, lo cual, la hizo parpadear y salir de sus absurdos pensamientos. Sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos y segundos después, su manos se aferraron a la puerta oxidada para abrirla.

Los hombres armados giraron sus rostros alarmados ante el sonido, pero tan pronto como posaron sus ojos en ella, relajaron su actitud defensiva. Sin embargo, uno de ellos dejó su mirada clavada mientras ella dirigía sus pasos hasta él.

-¿Has tenido problemas en Damasco?.-preguntó él al ver su vestimenta andrajosa y sucia.

-Nada de que preocuparse.-contestó ella sin darle importancia pero al ver que los brazos del hombre se cruzaban, no pudo evitar contestarle.- Fue un incidente con los sarracenos por ir a comprar a una de sus tiendas la medicina de mi tío, pero...un ciudadano tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme y se encargó de calmarles.-explicó ella mientras se guardaba parte de la verdad para después ver como él asentía conforme.

-Tienes una extraña manía para hacer tus misiones...-dijo él mientras sus ojos recorrían sus ropas.-¿He de suponer que incluso has usado otro nombre de nuevo?.-habló él con arrogancia para después notar como los ojos fríos de ella le apuñalaban a escondidas.

-No son mis gustos señor, es lo que se debe hacer por si una misión falla. No querrá que sus planes salgan a la luz porque una subordinada suya va aireando quien es a todo el mundo para que le relacionen con el gran maestre de la orden de los templarios. ¿O si? señor-respondió ella en un tono sarcástico provocando que él hombre resoplara por el temperamento de la mujer.

-¿Como ha ido tu investigación?.-preguntó él desviando la conversación a asuntos más importantes.

-Tal y como sospechábamos, Jubair ha caído y parece ser que ha sido por uno de la orden de los asesinos de Masyaf. Siento que no hayamos podido capturarle.

-No te disculpes, es bastante escurridizo y parece que ese asesino no comete demasiados errores...

-No mi señor.-respondió ella automáticamente mientras veía como él se pasaba la mano por su cráneo libre de cabello.-Parece que el plan de la quema de libros para la conversión de la gente nos ha costado otro aliado.-continuó ella mientras él emitía un suspiro.

-Vamos a tener que pararle primero los pies a ese asesino.

-Entonces, tendremos que prepararle una trampa en su siguiente objetivo. -dijo ella intuyendo lo que su señor pensaba.

-No, Sibrand esta demasiado cegado por el miedo como para que colabore. Tendremos que usar un cebo más deseoso para él.-dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella.

-¿Que tiene en mente mi señor?.-preguntó ella al notar como los ojos del maestre de la orden comenzaban a maquinar un plan con ella de por medio.

-Él quiere matarme y yo seré él motivo de su caída.-comentó él mientras una sonrisa con un rastro de maldad se marcaba en su rostro.

-Pero usted tiene que estar en Arsuf con el rey Ricardo para dirigir las tropas hacia la batalla contra Saladino. No puede enfrentarse a él.-contradijo ella mientras él formaba un sonido incrédulo en su garganta.

-Yo seré el cebo, pero no seré la persona que se encargará de ese asesino.-dijo él, clavando sus ojos en ella. Ella solo pudo sorprenderse ante aquel encargo. No sabía si por la muestra de confianza o por el peligro que conllevaba aquello.

-...Será un honor poder acabar con él en su nombre.-respondió ella finalmente mientras su cabeza se inclinaba ligeramente como muestra de respeto. Pero en realidad, aquel gesto era una tapadera de sus pensamientos. Preguntándose que haría si él no tan despiadado asesino que ella conocía, se cruzaba en su camino.

-Se que eres lo bastante hábil como para enfrentarte a él. Además, dispondrás de nuestros guardias y quizás podamos conseguir el apoyo de los sarracenos.

-¿Cómo espera conseguirlo?

-Tendremos que buscar un evento que una a los dos bandos.-dijo él mientras ella le pedía más detalles con la mirada.- Hablaremos de esto cuando Sibrand haya caído. Primero tengo que planearlo y conseguir los aliados.

-Si mi señor...-contestó automáticamente con su voz mientras su mente comenzaba a preguntarse las frías palabras de su maestre ante la próxima muerte de uno de sus compañeros de alto rango.- ...¿No podemos ayudarle?.-se aventuró a preguntar.

-Me temo que él mismo esta cavando su propia tumba.-respondió Roberto sin dilación en su voz.

-Pero lo necesita para controlar el puerto de Acre.-respondió con algo de indignación mientras ignoraba la verdadera misión que le había encomendado Roberto al que inevitablemente estaba a punto de morir.

-Hay vidas que se pueden sustituir por otras más eficientes. Además, morirá sirviendo a nuestra causa.-terminó de decir mientras se daba la vuelta y su capa ondeaba por ello.-Hemos terminado, descansa unos días de tu viaje y volveremos a hablar.

-De acuerdo...

Ella se quedó mirando como se alejaba con cierto aire arrogante y de supremacía. Pero a pesar de todo, respetaba a ese hombre que le había aceptado en aquel mundo que parecía solo escrito para los varones. Dejó que un suspiro escapara de su boca y salió de aquella jaula de animales que maquinaban y luchaban por controlar un territorio polvoriento. Ella solo era una mujer, débil ante los ojos de todos y más en la región que ahora habitaba, pero gracias a su maestre, pronto demostraría su valía ante sus compañeros y obtendría el respeto y el honor que siempre había anhelado a pesar de que podría costarle la vida, al tener que enfrentarse a aquel implacable asesino que todos temían.

Pero ella no sería una pieza de sacrificio en aquel plan de conquista. Ella misma no se lo perdonaría.

(o.o)

Altair se agarró con los dedos en las rendijas del tejado de la casa de asesinos, dejándose caer para que después sus pies chocaran con el mármol y levantaran el leve polvo que cubría la superficie.

En cuanto se desvaneció el cosquilleo que recorría sus pies por la caída, comenzó a andar entre los cojines de seda que hacían un especie de camino hasta la puerta que daba a la sala en la que el rafiq estaba. Una sala llena de mapas de cada barrio de la ciudad, libros sobre infinidad de temas y tarros de cristal que contenían poderosos ungüentos curativos que en grandes dosis, podían llegar a convertirse en venenos que su hermandad no usaba porque eran una crueldad para sus victimas.

-Hola Altair. Tengo información sobre tu siguiente objetivo.

-¿Sibrand?

-Así es, reside en el barrio veneciano, dirige el puerto y lo acaban de nombrar jefe de los caballeros teutones. Lo más aconsejable será que busques información en los muelles, entre los marineros y en la capilla que está bajo la cruz.

-Empezaré cuanto antes.-respondió Altair con un tono grave y oscuro.-Gracias por tus instrucciones.

-Altair...-empezó el rafiq algo con algo de duda en sus palabras.

-¿Si rafiq?.-preguntó ante la extraña llamada de su superior.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas...-empezó él con un hilo de voz.

-¿Porque?.-preguntó el encapuchado confuso y sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

-Por dudar de tu entrega a la causa.-respondió el rafiq con sinceridad.

-No, era yo el equivocado. Creía estar por encima del credo. No te disculpes.-confesó Altair mientras su voz mostraba el resentimiento de sus acciones pasadas. Muchos de sus hermanos e inocentes, habían muerto por su arrogancia cuando podía haberlo evitado si no hubiese estado cegado. Había jurado proteger a los inocentes y al incumplirlo había creado una mancha negra en su alma que probablemente nunca podría desaparecer.

-Como quieras amigo. Ve con cuidado.-terminó de decir él rafiq ante sus palabras. No le obligaría a hablar si se sentía incómodo. Cogió la pluma y comenzó a escribir en los papeles amarillentos y desgastados.

Altair, al dar por finalizada la conversación, volvió sobre sus pasos y comenzó a escalar sin demasiado esfuerzo la pared de piedra con el blasón de su hermandad en ella, hasta que el aire comenzó a colarse por la zona descubierta de su rostro.

Sus pies se posaron en la cornisa y observó con sus ojos las enrevesadas calles para ver cual de ellas era la más directa y menos vigilada hasta el puerto. Y entonces fue cuando su mirada captó la túnica polvorienta, los cabellos negros ondeando con el viento mientras acariciaban su tez pálida y la silueta de la mujer que hasta hacía nada, había compartido su compañía.

La siguió con los ojos hasta que se perdido en una esquina y sus pies se movieron inconscientemente hasta que pudo volver a distinguirla caminando por la calle. Distrayéndose por completo de lo que tenía a su alrededor mientras seguía el camino que ella seguía con su vista.

Poco después, sus pies anclados a la cornisa de la casa de asesinos volaron por entre los tejados y salientes de madera que le servían para coger impulso en sus saltos. La estaba siguiendo sin ni siquiera acordarse que tenía que dirigirse al puerto, solo por el mero hecho de que un instinto primitivo de protección surgía de su pecho para obligar a su cuerpo a seguirla.

-¡Oye tu!.-gritó una voz a su lado que lo hizo parpadear y detener sus saltos.- Baja de aquí, esta zona está prohibida.

Altair frunció el ceño ante la petición de aquel guardia que empezaba a sacar una flecha del carcaj para tensar su arco con amenaza. Sus manos se movieron disimuladamente a las empuñaduras de los pequeños cuchillos. Pero no debía llamar la atención antes de tiempo, así que al final, solo inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpas y bajo por la escalera más cercana para mezclarse con la gente y dirigirse al puerto. Sin dejar de pensar en como había antepuesto su deber con tanta facilidad por ella. Una mujer que le ocultaba todo lo que no quería que él supiera. Y flaquear sobre lo que tenía que hacer por su causa, no era una opción.

(o.o)

La pequeña puerta de madera crujió y chirrió por las bisagras, atrayendo la atención de un hombre de edad avanzada, con el pelo grisáceo, principios de barba y ojos de un tono grisáceos cansados. Sus músculos, a pesar de la edad que aparentaba, estaban bien formados y cuidados debido a que toda su vida, la había pasado luchando junto a sus compañeros y sin ellos en infinidad de confrontaciones y guerras.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando escuchó el ruido, pero al ver a su sobrina cruzando la puerta su semblante se relajó y continuó quitándose la armadura.

-¿Ya has terminado?.-preguntó el hombre con voz áspera y rasposa por su larga estancia en el desierto.

-Si...y tu no tendrías que haber estado hoy de guardia en las calles. Estás enfermo.-le recriminó ella mientras se dirigía a los troncos de madera que había en la chimenea de piedra para prenderles fuego.

-No he faltado ni un día a mi guardia y me sentiría raro si dejara de hacerla ahora.-respondió su tío con un suspiro mientras veía como ella comenzaba a calentar agua y a sacar las hierbas de un pequeño saco de tela. -¿Que es eso?-preguntó señalando confuso con el dedo.

-Hierbas medicinales que compre en Damasco para tu dolor de pecho.-contestó ella con tranquilidad.

-¿...Son seguras?.-preguntó desconfiado mientras las miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-El que me las vendió parecía un experto en dolencias y curas naturales.-respondió con indiferencia.

-No pienso tomarme eso.-contestó el cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, mientras ella se daba la vuelta para mirarle con enfado. -No me mires así niña, vete tu a saber lo que en realidad es eso.-le reprochó él ante su queja silenciosa. -Además, ya sabes que solo es por el clima del desierto y no es nada importante. Lo dijo Garnier.

-Pero no te dijo que no tomaras hierbas que pueden ayudar a calmar el dolor cuando se hace insoportable.-dijo ella con un cierto tono de sarcasmo.

-No voy a tomarlas y ya está.

-Muy bien, eres mayorcito para saber lo que haces.-dijo ella mientras dejaba de mala gana el saco de hierbas en la repisa de la chimenea, para después ir a sentarse de golpe en una de las viejas sillas. Después de todo, una parte del maldito viaje y sus incidentes iban a ser en vano por la cabezonería de su tío.

-Por supuesto.-afirmó él con un aire de orgullo fingido mientras dejaba organizadas las piezas de la pesada armadura que se había quitado. -Y dime, ¿para que te mandó Roberto a Damasco?.-preguntó con naturalidad mientras rebuscaba unas tazas de cerámica.

-Roberto no me mandó ir a Damasco, fui a por las medicinas que no quieres tomar.-respondió ella con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ya...a mi no me engañas niña. Te conozco desde que naciste y he cuidado de ti como si fueras mi hija cuando viniste aquí conmigo. Así que...¿que quería Roberto?.-le volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba a su lado con dos tazas humeantes de caldo.

-Quería que investigara la muerte de Jubair. Nada más.-respondió ella con un resoplido para después llevar sus labios a la taza y beber un sorbo del caldo

que aun estaba hirviendo.

-¿Jubair? ¿Porqué? Él no tiene nada que ver con los templarios.-dijo confuso.

-Aparentemente no pero, era un aliado de Roberto.

-Ya veo...pero, aun así es extraño. ¿No te parece?.-murmuró mientras sus ojos se perdían en las paredes de piedra.

-Sus razones tendrá y no voy a cuestionarlas.-respondió ella con indiferencia.

-Confías demasiado en ese hombre.-dijo él con algo de reproche.

-El me aceptó aun siendo una mujer, sería descortés si no le devolviera la confianza. Y deberías hacer lo mismo, al fin de al cabo, eres uno de sus caballeros.-respondió indignada.

-Pero esa no es razón para que no conserve mi juicio.-contestó mientras volvía su mirada hacia ella.

-Yo conservo mi juicio y solo deposito mi confianza con los que yo elijo.-respondió ella con tono molesto.

-Así me gusta.-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.- Estoy orgulloso de ti y de que por fin empieces a conseguir lo que siempre has soñado.

-Gracias tío...-susurró ella algo sorprendida y cohibida por sus palabras aun que no lo demostrara en su rostro.

Su tío, siempre había estado apoyándole cuando más le había necesitado. Podía decirse que era su verdadera familia, ya que por otro lado, sus padres la habían usado como moneda de cambio para conseguir un importante estatus y por esa razón, jamás sentiría un lazo con ellos como lo hacía con su tío. Un lazo donde se había sentido querida y aceptada en carne y hueso. Solo podía dar las gracias por cada día que lo conservaba.

Cerró los ojos y acercó la taza a su rostro, dejando que el sabroso aroma se colara por sus vías respiratorias para deleitarse por dentro. Aquel lugar era el único en el que se sentía completamente segura y podía bajar la guardia ante todo.

Tan pronto como aquello cruzó sus pensamientos, la imagen de una toga larga blanca y un rostro escondido emergió en su mente de forma calmada y tranquila, dándole a entender que también, por extraño que pareciese, se había sentido segura junto a un asesino. Algo inaudito para alguien como ella.

-Y dime, ¿ Has conocido a alguien que te interese en Damasco?.-preguntó su tío de repente, él cual la había estado observando todo el rato y había percibido como su mirada agradecida, se había vuelto más cálida y brillante por momentos.

-¿Disculpa?.-preguntó ella descolocada pero con un tono agriado en su voz.

-Ah sí perdona, ya se que no te interesa volver a casarte ni nada de eso. Pero a mí me gustaría que fueras feliz.-respondió él con sinceridad.

-Soy feliz.-respondió ella dando un suspiro.- Estoy haciendo lo que siempre he querido y además te tengo a ti. No necesito a nadie más.-continuó ella de forma simple.

-Bueno, bueno, pero algún día querrás a alguien que te cuide.

-Soy demasiado auto-suficiente, buscar eso es un objetivo inútil para mí.-dijo ella con indiferencia y orgullo.

-Que complicada eres niña.-respondió el hombre dejando soltar un suspiro pero con una risa entremezclada.

-Ya me conoces.-respondió ella mientras contestaba con una leve sonrisa. -Y aun vas a tener que soportarme un tiempo.

-No lo dudo.-corroboró él para después, ambos volvieran a concentrarse en ingerir el líquido de las tazas mientras los pensamientos de ella se perdían de nuevo.

Había sido completamente inesperado aquel comentario de él, justo cuando pensaba en la persona que había provocado que su frío corazón, diera vuelcos de júbilo con cada momento que había estado junto aquel hombre. Y el recordarlo, había sido un desencadenante de aquellos sentimientos que parecían irreales y que no debía de tener.

Pero a fin de cuentas, el era un asesino, su enemigo y alguien que seguramente caería bajo la espada de algún templario. Era inútil empezar a sentir algo por él, si es que en realidad lo sentía. Realmente, no lo sabía y no quería pensar demasiado en ello.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**NA/: Siento la demora, pero al final mi mejor amiga ha logrado que vuelva a sentarme en la silla para escribir. Asi que se lo dedico a ella, gracias waffle x)  
**

** Espero que os guste aunque puede que este oxidada con esto.**

* * *

**Por encima del deber.**

**Capítulo 5  
**

En cuanto se adentró en los muelles del puerto, el olor del mar estimuló sus sentidos. Hacía mucho que no se había acercado al extenso mar, pero a pesar de la llamada del movimiento de las aguas, no iba a relajarse con el sonido que quería inundar sus oídos. Ya disfrutaría de los placeres de la naturaleza cuando su misión acabase y quizás, si no todos los extranjeros se marchaban después de ello, tendría la oportunidad de verla para descubrir más detalles sobre ella y su destreza.

Altair gruño para sus adentros y para desviar sus pensamientos, continuó su camino hasta la última Atalaya que se encontraba rodeada de agua.

Salto entre los troncos de madera que servían de sujeción a los barcos y escaló piedra a piedra hasta llegar a lo alto de la torre. Se acomodó en el saliente en el que se solían posarse las águilas y comenzó a dibujar el mapa que más tarde debería estudiar para llegar hasta Sybrand sin demasiados contratiempos.

Tras dibujar hasta el último barco, guardó la pluma y el mapa bajo sus ropas blancas de asesino. Miró alrededor y encontró un montón de paja que podría usar para amortiguar su caída. Cogió impulso y saltó de la atalaya, extendiendo sus brazos como si fueran alas. Giró su cuerpo y extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo que se alejaba mientras su cuerpo se acercaba al suelo. Finalmente, tras varios metros de ser acariciado por el aire, sus ropas dejaron de pegarse a su piel y su espalda chocó contra la mullida paja.

Esperó unos segundos para recobrar la compostura mientras escuchaba a los guardias extranjeros alejarse y salió del escondite, se sacudió las ropas con las manos para quitar la paja sobrante y puso rumbo hacia la salida de los muelles. Todavía tenía sitios en los que podía buscar información antes de ir a por su objetivo.

* * *

(o-o)

* * *

La mujer de pelo oscuro bostezó mientras observaba aburrida, el desgastado techo de piedra de aquella casa en la que ahora habitaba. Roberto había ordenado que descansara, pero no poder salir de casa porque un maldito asesino iba a matar a uno de sus compañeros era demasiado. Quería hacer algo, pero según su superior, todavía no había llegado su momento de enfrentarse a él. Más vidas de los suyos se perderían a manos de esos malditos y ella no podía hacer nada. Pero aquel asesino que había conocido, no parecía tan malvado y sanguinario, es más, había sido atento y amable con ella, una extrajera. Aun así, todos ellos, luchaban por una causa errónea y él, no sería diferente.

-¿Y esa cara?.-preguntó la voz de su tío a su lado.

-No tengo ninguna cara.-respondió de forma automática.

-Claro que sí.-refutó su tío mientras alargaba su mano para tocar el ceño fruncido de su sobrina. Ella gruñó levemente y retiró su mano con un golpe seco.

-Wyndam.-advirtió ella de manera seria mientras él entrecerraba los ojos al oír su nombre.

-No te pongas así. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.-ella suspiró y giró su rostro con cansancio.

-¿Roberto tiene algo planeado para ti?-preguntó en un intento de sacar información.

-Si, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa.

-Entonces es que conociste a alguien.

-¿Que? ¡No! Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Aha.-dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras ella se paraba a pensar sus palabras. Cuando se dio cuenta de su desliz, cruzó los brazos y gruñó para sus adentros. -Así que si conociste a alguien. ¿Quien es? ¿Como es? ¿Donde lo conociste? ¿Te gusta? ¿Me lo vas a presentar pronto?.-preguntó atropelladamente y con ilusión mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-Tienes una vena cotilla impresionante.

-Complaceme.-gimió su tío mientras ella resoplaba. -Aquí lo único interesante que hay es la arena entrando por todas partes. -ella resopló y cerró los ojos cansada. Por mucho que quisiera, su tío siempre volvería a sacar el tema hasta quedase satisfecho.

-Tuve problemas en Damasco cuando compré tu medicina y digamos que él me ayudó. Y después, simplemente viajamos juntos. Él tenía que venir a Acre y yo también. Para mi fue un acuerdo de conveniencia, había perdido mi caballo y mi espada.

-Osea, que te encontraste un guardaespaldas.-dijo desilusionado.

-Podría decirse que sí.-observó como su tío bajó la mirada para esconderla y comenzó a sentirse algo culpable. -Estoy bien como estoy, todavía no estoy preparada para abrir mi corazón de nuevo. Algún día lo haré, pero mientras tanto, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, de verdad.-aseguró ella con voz suave y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de su tío. -Te prometo que si me enamoró de alguien, serás el primero en saberlo.

-Es una promesa.-refunfuñó su tío mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la coronilla del pelo. Ella sonrió con afecto pero en cuanto divisó la pieza de tela que mostraba el estandarte templario, su mirada se volvió sería.

-La cumpliré si no sales hoy a patrullar.

-¿...Va a suceder algo?.-preguntó él con voz baja.

-Es posible, y estarás más seguro en casa. -Ella escondió su mirada cargada de preocupación y suspiró. -Eres lo único que me queda.

-Esta bien niña...pero me vas a tener que contar más de ese viaje de vuelta. -Ella se rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres imposible.

-Como toda nuestra familia niña.

* * *

(o-o)

* * *

Altair cogió la pluma blanca que el rafiq le había presentado y la guardó en una de las bolsitas que se ocultaban bajo sus ropas. La misión parecía que iba a ser sencilla porque muchos factores jugaban a su favor: El miedo de Sybrand, los guardias cansados, las ausencias de estos, la moral baja y la pérdida de fe en su comandante. Todo aquello harían que Sybrand cayese con facilidad, pero como recientemente había aprendido, no podía confiarse y debía tener en cuenta de que podría haber contratiempos.

Se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y salió de la guarida de asesinos. Accedió al puerto mezclándose entre las gentes, aunque realmente no hubiera hecho falta, ya que no estaba vigilado.

En cuanto se adentró un poco, a parte de una multitud de borrachos danzando sin control, distinguió un corro de gente que miraba entre curiosa y temerosa lo que había en medio. La escena que se encontró en frente, era la viva muestra de la locura inducida por el miedo. Sybrand, actuando como un loco, amenazaba con su espada de ser un traidor a un monje de su religión. Era cierto que su vestimenta era parecida que la de los asesinos, pero se podían distinguir las diferencias si alguien era observador.

Tras una larga conversación en la que el monje intentaba recobrar la cordura del regente del puerto, sus intentos no dieron resultado y todo acabó con el acero manchado con la sangre del falso acusado. La mente de Sybrand, estaba perdida y no tenía cura. Pero pronto hallaría el descanso que el miedo a la muerte le impedía tener.

El templario se giró hacia sus subordinados, cogió su casco con cuernos de "mala gana" y se lo puso en un intento de proteger la única parte visible de su cuerpo. Gesticuló a los guardias con un movimiento de su brazo para que le siguieran hasta refugiarse en su barco, y la multitud se disperso en cuanto vieron que la macabra atracción había terminado.

Altair observó la zona, la gente ebria seguía danzando a su alrededor, por lo que no tendría problemas si pretendía imitar a uno para llegar hasta aquel hombre acobardado. Esbozó una sonrisa, quizás este iba a ser el objetivo más fácil de todos.

Comenzó a caminar con algo de torpeza, observando como los ojos de los guardias que cerraban el paso a los muelles lo seguían con la mirada. Pero a pesar de la sospecha, no lo detuvieron en cuanto empezó a hacer equilibrios en uno de los postes de madera que estaba rodeado por el agua del mar. Aparentar estar ebrio, era una tapadera perfecta, así que sin mucha demora y algo de teatro, salto de poste en poste, esquivando uno de los pocos arqueros que había de guardia hasta que llegó al gigantesco barco alemán.

Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que ninguna patrulla iba a venir por los muelles y comenzó a escalar por los salientes del barco hasta llegar a la cornisa, mientras escuchaba como aquel templario despachaba a sus hombres de su vista por sus cobardes acciones. La ironía era que él aparentaba ser el más cobarde de todos y un líder así, no podía esperar que sus subordinados se comportasen como debiesen.

Se quedó descolgado en el borde de la cubierta del barco, memorizando las pisadas lejanas y cercanas de Sybrand para calcular su posición y poder aparecer en el momento oportuno. Un minuto después, sus brazos levantaron el peso de su cuerpo y su bota pisó la barandilla del barco. Se irguió como un animal poderoso, observando la espalda de su ignorante presa, mientras el aire salino movía sus ropas con suavidad. Cerró su puño, flexiono sus rodillas y saltó hacia delante, tapando el sol que tenía tras él y creando la sombra de un águila a los ojos de Sybrand.

Cualquier persona se habría quedado quieta, hipnotizada por la majestuosa sombra, pero su paranoia lo hizo impredecible. Giró su rostro y la hoja oculta de Altair, chocó contra su casco, sacando chispas por el contacto y dejando una abolladura por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Asesino! -bramó él sorprendido mientras veía como el demonio con las ropas blancas se disponía a atacarle de nuevo. -¡Holgazanes, venid aquí y ayudadme!- gruñó mientras paraba la hoja corta de Altair con su gruesa espada.

Altair maldijo mentalmente cuando los hombres de Sybrand entraron como una estampida en el barco para rodearlo. Su tapadera se había ido al garete y ahora tendría que cazar al templario que se iba corriendo para dispararle flechas desde una posición resguardada.

En un parpadeo, cambió su daga de mano y sacó su espada justo en el momento preciso para parar el ataque de uno de los guardias, mientras con la daga apuñalaba a otro. Desclavó sus armas con rapidez y esquivó un ataque de un par de guardias, los cuales chocaron el uno contra el otro junto con sus espadas. Guardó su daga mientras sus pies corrían hacía el origen de las perforadoras flechas.

Sybrand lo vio venir y dejó de apuntar para huir de él, pero aquel hombre, era más rápido que cualquier ser que el mundo había visto. En un par de zancadas le había alcanzado y estaba saltando sobre él con aquel cuchillo mortal que salía de entre sus dedos y que anunciaba el fin de su única vida.

-¡Va a matar a Sybrand! ¡Paradlo como sea!-gritó uno de los guardias.

Altair entrecerró los ojos al notar una punzada en su costado, pero aquella mínima distracción, no interrumpió la trayectoria hacía el cuello del templario que se desangraría con rapidez bajo su mano. Y como predijo el templario se desangró, mientras breves palabras sorprendentes sobre la pérdida de sus creencias y conspiraciones contra su rey, salían de su boca. Él único consuelo que le quedaba, era que ahora podría descansar de aquella vida que le había mandado a la locura.

Cubrió la pluma con la sangre del hombre que ahora descansaba en el sueño eterno y sus sentidos se aclararon. Los gritos de amenaza que había a su alrededor eran incontables y las espadas que lo rodeaban cegaban sus ojos con el reflejo del sol en las pulidas hojas. Tenía que escapar de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera.

Los guardias se abalanzaron contra él y sus piernas se movieron por instinto, mientras que sus pies bailaban para esquivar los numerosos intentos de ser detenido con un acero afilado. Pero cada paso y cada zancada era una tortura. Un guardia venía gritando y corriendo, con la espada empuñada con sus dos manos, y con una brutalidad digna de un guerrero, cargo toda la fuerza en un ataque. Altair levantó la mano que empuñaba su espada y sintió una gran punzada de dolor que hizo que su defensa se rompiera.

Miró un segundo hacía el origen de la pérdida de su fuerza y vió un profundo corte en su cadera, seguramente hecho con algún cuchillo que le habría lanzado, y que teñía sus túnicas blancas con el color de la sangre. Tenía que alejarse y volver a la guarida de los asesinos cuanto antes o la pérdida de sangre sería la premonición de su muerte. Gruñó para sus adentros en cuanto vió él brutal guardia volver a atacar de nuevo y con un torpe y doloroso movimiento clavó su hoja oculta en la mandibula de su agresor. Tan pronto como se deshizo de él echó a correr. La masa de guardias que le seguía era preocupante y debía de ocultarse de su vista lo más rápido que pudiera.

Hundió sus dedos en el materíal del edificio más cercano y comenzó a trepar como pudo, sufriendo a cada movimiento de su parte derecha, mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir copiosamente. El dolor, estaba comenzando a cegarle los sentidos, tanto que no notó a un guardia que estaba en la fachada y que sin dilación, clavó su espada en su clavícula.

Altair ahogó gemido y perdió la fuerza en su brazo izquierdo por la herida reciente . Sin fuerza en ambos lados, no pudo hacer nada para caer al polvoriento suelo. Su espalda chocó con violencia y su aparato respiratorio dejó de funcionar por unos segundos, aun así se levantó como pudo y corrió hasta la escalera más cercana mientras oía los gritos tras de él. Subió despacio, goteando grandes gotas de sangre con cada doloroso movimiento, pero con un esfuerzo considerable, logró subir a la seguridad de los tejados que no tenían vigilancia.

Continuará...

* * *

**Tengo un par de cápitulos más escritos asi que, espero que no vuelva a tardar tanto para actualizar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NA: Gracias a todos los que lo siguen leyendo y comentando, a pesar de que haya pasado tanto tiempo.**

* * *

**Por encima del deber.**

**Capítulo 6**

Altair agonizaba con cada bocanada de aire mientras corría por los polvorientos tejados, perdiendo sangre, dejando un rastro rojizo entre las calles y por el borde de las cornisas cada vez que saltaba para pasar a otro tejado. Pero a pesar de que su visión empezaba a emborronarse y de que su agilidad comenzaba a perderse, no detuvo su ritmo ni su rumbo. Debía llegar a su meta antes de que los guardias se percataran de donde estaba, ya que todavía podía escuchar sus gritos a lo lejos. Estaba seguro de que lo estaban siguiendo como si fueran perros olfateando sus restos de sangre.

Pisó con fuerza en el borde de otra cornisa y saltó con un gruñido. Había hecho cientos de veces aquel movimiento, herido o no, era capaz de hacerlo. Pero a pesar de su seguridad en su cuerpo, no podía funcionar como el quería y su abdomen chocó con la cornisa, provocando que escupiera sangre de su boca y que su cuerpo resbalara hacía abajo por el fallo y la fuerza que el golpe había ocasionado.

Altair movió frenéticamente sus brazos en busca de un apoyo, pero hasta que sus dedos no dieron con la cornisa, no pudo detener la caída de su cuerpo. El asesino gruñó y con ambos brazos logró levantar el peso de su cuerpo hasta el tejado, y con ello, manchar más sus ropas de sangre y dejar un corro rojo en el suelo.

Mantuvo su posición agazapada mientras recuperaba el aliento y se llevó una mano al costado. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y estaba empezando a perder el sentido de la orientación. Si no podía saber donde estaba la casa de asesinos, estaba perdido. Le habían herido otras veces, e incluso había caído recientemente en trampas como un novato. Pero esta vez, aquella herida estaba en un sitio peligroso y tener una horda de guardias buscándole no era muy alentador. Aun así, no tenía otra opción ya que si le capturaban, sería el fin de su vida. Tenía que arriesgarse y llegar hasta algún sitio seguro donde poder atender sus heridas y detener su sangrado temporalmente para llegar hasta el refugio de la ciudad.

Rodó sobre su cuerpo y utilizó la fuerza de sus piernas para levantarse. Se tambaleó unos instantes y sus brazos se movieron como si estuvieran muertos. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar la vista, estaba claro que no podría volver a saltar sin chocarse contra el suelo o chocarse en la pared del edificio. Aquello era frustrante.

Suspiró y escuchó como los guardias se acercaban. Apretó su mano contra su herida, ahogando un quejido en el proceso, y salpicó su propia sangre por el edificio que tenía en frente con un movimiento de abanico de su brazo. Aquello los distraería por algún tiempo. Acto seguido, fue al borde inmaculado del edificio, y con cuidado se descolgó hasta una de las ventanas. En un último esfuerzo, se impulsó hacia atrás y con un giro doloroso de su cuerpo, se agarró a la ventana de la pequeña casa que había dejado a su espalda. Abrió la ventana y sin dejar rastro, se metió dentro.

La casa estaba iluminada por el sol que entraba por las ventanas, recogida, caliente y no había rastros de polvo, por lo que la conclusión más lógica, era que estaba habitada. Solo esperaba que sus dueños, no estuvieran en casa. En esos instantes, no tenía demasiadas fuerzas para subyugar a más personas. Caminó con cuidado, intentando que la madera no crujiera a cada paso que daba, mientras buscaba con la mirada algún tipo de trapo que le sirviera como venda y algún recipiente con agua para limpiar sus heridas.

Intentó agudizar sus cansados sentidos, pero su olfato estaba embriagado del olor metálico de su propia sangre y no podía centrarse en otra cosa. Empujó una puerta sigilosamente y frunció el entrecejo. No sabía en que barrio estaba pero en aquella casa había varias armas y escudos colgados por las paredes, incluso uno de ellos estaba inscrito con un apellido que parecía ingles. ¿Como había llegado a parar al barrio en el que estaban asentados los militares? ¿Tan desorientado estaba por sus heridas?

Respiró hondo, acallando sus preguntas y se centró en encontrar algo útil para sus heridas. Debía darse prisa antes de que el propietario de esa casa le encontrara. Pero por mucho que lo quisiera, hoy la suerte no estaba con él. La puerta crujió y en un segundo un hombre estaba desenvainando su espada y gritando palabras que no llegaban a su cerebro. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue sacar su hoja oculta e imitar su movimiento. Correr hacía él sin ningún miedo, y apuntar sus afiladas armas hacía la carne del otro.

-Basta!.-gritó una tercera persona que en un ágil movimiento se puso en medio y extendiendo sus manos para detener el efusivo ataque de a ambos. Los dos se quedaron atónitos por un segundo al ver quien era, pero ni él ni su atacante podían detenerse.

-¡Aparta María!-gruñó el hombre mayor con desesperación mientras se acercaba peligrosamente tanto a ella como a su objetivo. -¡Es un asesino!.

-¡Altair!-ordenó ella para que se detuviera solo con el hecho de mencionar su nombre. Pero por mucho que quisiera detenerse sus pies funcionaban por inercia. Así que solo pudo guardar su hoja con un movimiento de su mano y chocar con la mujer que había creído conocer como Elisabeth, mientras aguantaba el dolor de la punta de la espada enemiga clavándose en la herida de su clavícula.

Apretó sus dientes y sin poder contener su cuerpo, sus manos atraparon las ropas blancas de ella. Sus puños temblaban por el dolor y la mujer miró con dureza al hombre que tenía a su lado. Este, retiró la espada de la carne ensangrentada con cuidado y la dejó en una mesa cercana. Altair cerró sus ojos y dio varios pasos hacía atrás, respirando con dificultad y dejando un reguero de sangre en el suelo.

-¿Wyndam, que crees que estás haciendo? Está herido.-gruñó la mujer con fuerza a su tío mientras le pegaba un golpe débil en el brazo.

-Pe...pero María...es un asesino-contestó el hombre temiendo la cólera de su sobrina.

-Y tú.-se giró con los ojos llenos de furia y con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos. -¿Como se te ocurre venir aquí y asustar a mi tío?

Altair se tambaleó y parpadeó con pesadez. Por mucho que quisiera responder su pregunta, no iba a poder hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, estaba en su límite. Su cuerpo iba a darse por vencido por la perdida de sangre.

-¿Altair?-preguntó María descruzando los brazos y con ojos preocupados. O eso es lo que el nombrado creía haber visto antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo y chocara como si estuviese muerto.

* * *

(o-o)

* * *

María suspiró cansada, cogió el recipiente lleno de agua teñida con la sangre de Altair y lo llevó hasta la mesa de la cocina para tirarlo más tarde. Probablemente cuando nadie pudiese sospechar sobre ello, ya que ni ella ni su tio, estaban heridos. Se frotó los ojos sin fuerza y se sentó en una silla cercana al herido, mientras su tio mantenía los ojos despiertos en la silueta tumbada del inconsciente asesino.

Eran obvias las razones por las que desconfiaba; las campanas de la ciudad se habían calmado hace poco, las noticias de que Sybrand había muerto seguían circulando por las bocas de todos y él, había entrado cubierto de sangre. Nada favorable para hacerse una buena imagen ante un templario. Lo peor de todo, es que todo apuntaba a que había sido él, el que había hecho aquella matanza y sin saber porque, lo estaba ayudando. Algo que iba en contra de lo que ella creía. Pero, a pesar de todo, quería creer que él podría haber estado solo ayudando al que hubiese cometido el crimen.

Era cierto que era hábil, le había visto luchar pero, una sola persona no podría haber escapado de toda la guardia que Sybrand tenía bajo su mando. O eso es lo que su cabeza divagaba para poder justificar el porque lo estaba ayudando, en vez de entregarlo para que lo ajusticiasen.

Se cubrió la cara con sus manos y suspiró entre ellas. ¿Tanto se había encariñado en tan poco tiempo? Era absurdo y más cuando era un enemigo de ellos. Pero aun así, en aquellos momentos su razonamiento no tenía fuerza suficiente como para que ella lo dejase abandonado a su suerte. Además, aquel hombre que había tomado prestado su lecho era fascinante, un peligroso misterio que la atraía como un lobo a su presa moribunda.

Su tío movió su cuerpo incómodo y miró a su sobrina con el rostro oculto. Apretó los labios y frunció él entrecejo. Ella era tan fiel a la causa y estaba tan embriagada con las palabras del maestre, que todo esto le parecía imposible. Él llevaba toda su vida luchando contra estos herejes, sabía lo peligrosos que eran, e incluso pensaba que no cederían sus ataques ante una suplica. Pero este asesino, lo había hecho porque ella se lo había pedido. Pero con sus años de experiencia, sabía que todo no era lo que parecía, tanto como las personas, como los puntos de vista de estos.

-María...-esta despegó sus manos de su rostro y dirigió su mirada agotada hacia su tío. -¿Le conoces?.-ella entrelazó sus manos y posó su vista al rostro de Altair.

-Es mi guardaespaldas improvisado.

-¿Él?.-preguntó con incredulidad.-¿De verdad?.-ella asintió y él hombre se paso la mano por el pelo canoso. Solo su sobrina podría llegar a encapricharse por alguien tan fiero y peligroso como ella. -Ah bueno, ¿Y que tal esta?

-¿Que tal esta?.-repitió ella confusa por el cambio de tema. Saltaba a la vista que era un asesino y solo se le ocurría preguntar eso.

-Ya sabes, sus heridas. Él pobre ha tenido que perder mucha sangre para caerse al suelo.

-No soy médico. Pero he hecho todo lo que he podido.-comentó con indiferencia.-¿No vas a decir nada? -continuó ella tras una breve pausa en la que él no paraba de mirarla con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Para que? Confió en tu criterio, además no todo él mundo para en medio de una batalla y se deja herir por orden de una mujer.

-¿Estás insinuando algo?.-preguntó ella clavando sus ojos fieros en él.

-Nada en contra de tus habilidades niña...pero si por él asesino.-murmuró su tío.

-Se que es hábil, pero no creo que nos vaya a atacar y menos en su estado.-comentó ella sin estar segura del porque confiaba tanto en él.

-No me refería a eso.-ella lo miró y vio como comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ah, no. No se te ocurra empezar de nuevo. Solo lo conozco de varios días y además, él es un asesino.-se defendió ella ante los silenciosos pensamientos de su tío. Siempre tenía esa manía de emparejarla con cualquier persona en la que ella posase sus ojos por más de un minuto.

-¿Y? No me negarás que aquí no ha pasado nada, porque no creo que alguien de su calaña se detenga tan fácilmente al ver un templario.

María bufó con reproche y decidió ignorar las ideas fantasiosas de su tío para poder pensar en como escapar del interrogatorio. Desafortunadamente, sería como siempre, un imposible.

-No paso, ni pasará nada. Estamos destinados a estar enemistados de por vida y más si ha sido él, el que ha matado a Sybrand.-respondió con suavidad, ignorando la decepción que no debía acumularse en su cuerpo.

-¿Desde cuando crees en el destino? Que yo sepa, eres una mujer que ha roto el suyo para salir a perseguir sus sueños. -ella lo miró parpadeando, ¿Eso es lo que él creía? ¿Que había roto su destino? Quizás lo había hecho, o simplemente este era su verdadero destino y no el que sus padres habían planeado para ella.

María suspiró, cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. Realmente no tenía ganas de pensar en su desgraciada vida amorosa. Solo tenía claro que no necesitaba a alguien que la quisiera solo para exponerla como trofeo. Quería alguien que la respetara por como era, incluidas sus aficiones y tener la libertad necesaria para que nada de ello fuese ocultado como si fuera una enfermedad mortal y contagiosa. Soñar era fácil, pero recuperarse de un estacazo con la realidad era algo que no quería experimentar de nuevo.

Continuará

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Si teneís tiempo y ganas dejar lo que pensaís por aqui ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Por encima del deber. **

**Capítulo 7**

Altair gimió con debilidad, soltando un sonido casi impredecible para él oído humano. La cabeza le daba vueltas, incluso la oscuridad que sus parpados mantenían, se movía con fiereza, provocando que su malestar se expandiera por todo su dolorido cuerpo. Intentó moverse pero la pesadez de sus extremidades era demasiada y solo pudo gruñir disconforme por su estado incapacitado.  
Cogió aire y abrió sus párpados. Su vista estaba borrosa como si no hubiese dormido en varios días, pero poco a poco, todo se fue aclarando y la imagen de la mujer que se inclinaba sobre él, se volvió radiante.

-Vaya, ¿te has cansado de dormir? Pensaba que ibas a estar más rato inconsciente.-comentó la mujer por la que había desarrollado un cierto interés mientras él la miraba sin descanso. -¿Te has quedado mudo? ¿ O estás enfadado porque te he detenido de matar aun enemigo? Te guste o no, no iba a dejar que matases a mi tío. -se excusó ella con fuerza mientras dejaba caer un trapo húmedo en su frente, lo cual hizo un sonido repelente cuando chocó contra su piel. -Tan poco hablador como siempre.-refunfuñó ella y se recostó en la silla que estaba enfrente de él.

Altair, simplemente se quedó ensimismado. Le habían herido y de forma consciente, se había dejado herir para no matar a alguien importante para ella. Aquella persona que ya no sabía ni como llamarla y que ocultaba cosas que aun no había descubierto. Pero, a pesar de todo, había caído literalmente a merced de ella y a pesar de que había un templario a su lado, todavía no le había clavado un cuchillo por la espalda.

-Altair ¿verdad?.-preguntó con un toque familiar el hombre que lo había atacado y por el que había sido herido. -Perdona la brusquedad de mi sobrina pero supongo que ya has experimentado de antemano como es.-prosiguió con una sonrisa mientras Altair le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. -Pero a pesar de todo es buena y un encanto de mujer, no te arrepentirás si...

-Wyndam.-le cortó ella con una mirada asesina. Si Altair no estuviera en la situación en la que estaba, le habría sacado una sonrisa de sus labios. Definitivamente, era una mujer única.

-Bueno...-empezó de nuevo el hombre, no sin antes esquivar los ojos de su sobrina. -Siento haberte atacado y herido, si hubiese sabido que conocías a María, no habría levantado él arma contra ti.

-Si ella no me lo hubiera pedido, no habría parado. Solo estábamos cumpliendo con nuestro deber.-habló él sorprendiendo al hombre, mientras María los miraba en silencio. Pero en realidad, estaba sorprendida de que dos enemigos naturales, se comportasen tan civilizadamente.

Un asesino y un templario, disculpándose mutuamente bajo el mismo techo y todo porque ella se había puesto en medio. Era normal por parte de su tío, ya que tanto para ella como para él, era la única familia que le quedaba y quería conservarla. En este caso la preocupación y la confianza era algo natural y evidente. Sin embargo para Altair ella no era nada, solo era una mujer que se había cruzado en el camino y que había compartido la comida y la lucha con ella. Pero sus actos eran confusos, mostraban que tenía los sentimientos que siempre le habían dicho que un asesino carecía. Quizás incluso podría apreciar a alguien como ella ya que no se había escandalizado cuando había visto una parte de lo que muchos llamarían, su salvaje personalidad.

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de sus divagaciones y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No quería caer en las manos de un asesino. No debía ya que tarde o temprano, sus órdenes chocarían. Era estúpido pensar así.

-Voy a traerte algo de comer. -susurró María más suave de lo que hubiese querido, pero sus cuerdas vocales la traicionaron y ya no tenía remedio.

-Gracias...-Murmuró Altair y observó como su cuerpo y esencia desaparecían tras la puerta de madera con pasos silenciosos.

-Realmente es una buena chica. Se que quizás es difícil de creer pero, no siempre debemos guiarnos por lo que nos han inculcado. -comentó el hombre sin despegar sus ojos amables de la puerta.

-La aprecia mucho. -afirmó Altair con seguridad.

-Más que a nada en este mundo. -confirmó el hombre con un suspiro. -Estoy seguro de que ya habría muerto hace mucho tiempo en esta guerra si ella no hubiese estado a mi lado.

-Por lo que sé, ella lo aprecia tanto como usted lo hace por ella.

-O por favor, tratame de tú. Me haces sentir más viejo de lo que ya estoy. -comentó con rapidez y se detuvo un segundo dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. -¿Y cómo es que tu sabes eso?

-Solo sé que se preocupa por ti.

-María se preocupa de las personas que le importan. Y me parece que tu entras en el grupo porque todavía sigues vivo.

Altair se sorprendió, pero procuró que sus facciones no lo demostrasen. Si, en cierto modo lo había salvado y antes, le había ayudado al luchar con los bandidos codo con codo. Pero, no era tan cercano a ella como para ponerlo al nivel de aquel hombre. Aunque a los ojos de ella, una mujer extraña y enigmática, era imposible de saber.

-Así que María...-comentó él en un suspiro.

-Si, ¿No me digas que ha ido con otro nombre otra vez?

-¿Otra vez?.-Sonrío por dentro. Era increíble, se había tragado su tapadera como un novato.

-Sí, lo hace cuando va a hacer cosas importantes para que no la relacionen con los templarios.

-Ya veo...Tienes una sobrina inteligente.

-No lo sabes bien.-suspiró él hombre como si estuviese recordando una tortura.

Altair dudaba de si podría aventurarse a preguntar más sobre ella a aquel hombre que no parecía albergar hostilidad. No negaría que estaba intrigado, agitado y deseaba obtener el mayor conocimiento que pudiera para acallar las distracciones que su mente tenía con ella. Pero no sabía si era prudente hacerlo, ya que al fin de al cabo, había muchos enigmas que la rodeaban y todos giraban en torno a los templarios. Sus enemigos naturales.

Era una locura mostrar aquella debilidad en caso de que las cosas se torcieran, ya que podría llegar a ser manipulado, pero si no, él tendría la ventaja en la batalla. Aun así, sabía que si algo pasara, su alma se haría trizas mientras su cara estaría bañada de la inexpresividad a la que se había acostumbrado.

Sus ojos ocultaron el asombro de sus pensamientos, pero sus labios se entreabrieron. ¿Tanto se había ensimismado con la fiereza de aquella mujer que ya hasta adelantaba posibles sentimientos en caso de que él o sus hermanos acabasen con su vida? No podía negar lo evidente pero no podía creer que después de lo de Adha pudiera llegar a volver a sentir un cierto afecto por una mujer.

Altair cerró los ojos cansado por sus desconcertantes pensamientos y suspiró. Solo esperaba que las agallas de María no le llevasen por el mismo camino que ella, porque por muy fuerte que fuese, aquellas heridas eran las más difíciles que un cuerpo humano podía sanar.

De repente notó como unas yemas de dedos ajenos se posaban sobre su sien y comenzaban deslizarse sobre su piel hasta abarcar toda su frente, arrastrando hasta un lado de su cuerpo el trapo húmedo en el proceso. Abrió los parpados, asombrado de que su propio instinto no hubiese saltado para clavar la hoja oculta que ahora le faltaba en el intruso. Pero ya parecía que hasta su instinto le traicionaba con la mujer que tenía delante, ya que al parecer, anhelaba tanto su presencia como su contacto.

-Pensaba que estabas dormido.-susurró ella al tiempo en el que sus ojos chocaron con los del asesino. Él negó despacio, sin notar un atisbo de que ella retirase la cálida mano y comenzó a agitarse por ello.

Cortó el contacto de sus ojos y escaneó la habitación que estaba por algunas zonas en penumbras. En el centro había una mesa con un par de velas ardiendo, a su alrededor, había algo de comida, un pedazo de pan y trapos ensangrentados, que probablemente había sido manchados con la sangre de sus heridas. En una esquina había un armario medio abierto, en el que algunas túnicas con el escudo templario se asomaban. No parecía que en aquella casa, hubiera ropas comunes. Algo que le llevó a pensar que se pondría ella si solo tendría aquella túnica raída. ¿Las túnicas de su tío con aquella ofensiva insignia? Negó mentalmente por aquella tontería, lo más seguro era que las tendría en otro armario de la casa. Pero aun así, si todas eran como las que llevaba, se aseguraría de que después de que se recuperase, tuviera como regalo una docena de túnicas nuevas por las molestias.

Parpadeó con cansancio y miró arriba. Las cortinas verdes se movían con el tenue viento que se colaba por las grietas de la ventana, mientras ella seguía con su mano sobre su frente. Su piel blanca destacaba en algunas zonas, ya que estaba siendo iluminada por la luz del anochecer que se colaba entre los agujeros de las cortinas. Pero sus ojos, sus fieros ojos que brillaban por dentro con afecto, lo hacían caer en una esperanza perdida y olvidada.

-Parece que te ha bajado la fiebre.-comentó ella mientras retiraba su mano con pereza y él, al notarlo, estuvo tentado de retenerla. -Eso es bueno, parece que hemos cogido a tiempo esa infección que tenías en las heridas. -suspiró aliviada mientras se inclinaba sobre él para coger el trapo húmedo. Altair, al verla tan cerca sobre él, solo pudo quedarse quieto como si una cobra le hubiese paralizado.

Él asesino carraspeó y María dirigió fugazmente sus ojos a los de él, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de su rostro. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

-Bueno, al menos podré irme y así dejare de importunaros. -comentó él mientras veía como la mujer se levantaba, ondeando los cabellos y haciéndole cosquillas en sus manos desnudas con el movimiento.

-Ah no. Tú no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que estés lo suficientemente fuerte como para devolverme el favor. -Altair la miró con ojos sorprendidos e incrédulos y ella clavó sus ojos en él. -Vas a pagar por asustar a mi tío.-demandó ella con seriedad y un tono de vez amenazante.

-No es necesario que lo digas, a ti y a tu tío os debo la vida.-Atair hizo una pausa, parándose a pensar que en cierto modo, ella era la que le había salvado y su deuda en Damasco habría sido saldada. Pero aquella acción de salvarla, había sido un acto desinteresado. -Si algún día necesitáis liberaros de algún problema, no dudéis en decírmelo.

Que la deuda estuviese saldada o no, era lo de menos, ya que no le importaría usar su hoja si ella en algún momento lo necesitará.

-No creo que la necesite. Se cuidarme yo sola.-gruñó María con un tono molesto. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y golpeó el trapo húmedo en la mesa de madera. Lo soltó y cogió una taza de cerámica marrón nada ostentosa que estaba al lado.

María volvió hasta él, sintiendo como sus ojos cobrizos la seguían en cada movimiento. Algo que probablemente, sería parte del entrenamiento de ser un asesino. Pero aun así eso no la reconfortaba y sentir su mirada en ella, la hacía ponerse nerviosa.

-Bebe, son hierbas para él dolor.-ordenó ella y alargó el brazo bruscamente, salpicado algunas gotas en el pecho descubierto de Altair. Él cual, solo siseó al notar el tibió líquido en su piel.

María no se disculpó, solo frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba como el herido se limpiaba con la sabana.

-¿Por cierto...y mis ropas?

-Tus armas y tus ropas están ahí.-respondió mientras señalaba a la silueta de lo que parecía ser un baúl cerrado que no había divisado con anterioridad.- Exceptuando las que estaban llenas de sangre de templario. Esas están en remojo. -fue entonces cuando Altair vio una sombra de desprecio en sus ojos.

-No sé que te estás imaginando pero...-empezó a murmurar con algo de incomodidad.

-No quiero oír nada maldito asesino.-cortó ella con la voz más alta de lo normal. -Pero te digo una cosa. Como uses esas armas para herir a alguien de esta casa, ya puedes ir despidiéndote de haber nacido hombre.-amenazó mientras una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro. Una que el mismo diablo envidiaría.

En ese punto, Altair, no pudo evitar esbozad una tímida sonrisa. Aquella mujer, además de tener un temperamento peligroso y una habilidad que muchos querrían, era divertida.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte...María.-susurró él, pausándose a propósito antes de dejar que su lengua pronunciase con un ronroneo aquel extraño nombre.

Él rostro de María mostró sorpresa, incluso, parecía turbada. En un movimiento nervioso, ella cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos y miró a otro lado mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Más te vale. No me apetece tener que ir saltando por los tejados para perseguirte.

Altair, solo pudo volver a sonreír mientras notaba como la sangre de sus venas estaba siendo bombeada con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y respiró con profundidad para controlar sus emociones. Finalmente, alargó su mano y aceptó la copa que ella aun sostenía en la mano sin decir una palabra.

Olisqueó el contenido, asegurándose de que no hubiera alguna hierba que pudiera envenenarle. A pesar de los secretos que parecían rodearla, no era que desconfiase de ella, sino que era una precaución a la que se había acostumbrado desde que empezó su formación de asesino.

Ella notó sus intenciones y entrecerró los ojos mientras sus cejas se levantaban con una mirada incrédula. Si hubiera querido matarlo, ya lo hubiera hecho y no se habría molestado en desinfectarle las heridas, cosérselas y vendárselas con cuidado. Aunque no lo mostrara bajo su gélida mirada, aquello la molestaba como si una flecha le hubiese atravesado el pecho.

Altair, se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió con cuidado para no atragantarse, ya que estar tumbado en la cama, no era la postura ideal para tragar líquidos o alimentos. Él sabor era amargo, tanto que su lengua parecía que se secaba en vez de refrescarse mientras sus papilas gustativas, se marchitaban según avanzaba el líquido marrón-verdoso por su boca. Chasqueó su lengua, evitando poner una cara de asco, ya que al fin de al cabo, no quería mostrar desagradecimiento ante todo lo que ella estaba haciendo y lo más importante, al ser un asesino no debía mostrar sus emociones al mundo.

Volvió a beber otro sorbo, intentando acostumbrarse al sabor, que para su tranquilidad mental, ya había reconocido. Lo usaban con frecuencia para las heridas en Masyaf, pero también podría llegar a ser un potente sedante si se usaban más hierbas de las necesarias. Solo podía confiar en que ella hubiera hecho la mezcla correctamente, ya que no tenía ganas de dormir durante una semana y despertarse en una jaula.

Centró sus ojos en ella, aparentemente estaba tranquila pero, bajo esa fachada se ocultaba un nerviosismo. ¿Sería porque sabía su verdadero nombre o solo por su presencia? Habían viajado a Acre juntos así que, no tenía mucho sentido que estuviera incómoda por ser un asesino. Es más, ella antes se había tomado ciertas libertades, pero ahora, parecía como si parte de su persona se estuviera conteniendo. Quizás había caído como él, en la obvia idea de que jamás volverían a cruzar sus caminos y aun estaba asimilándolo.

-Eli...María.-la llamó él dubitativo y atrayendo sus ojos sorprendidos. No había esperado que él conociera su nombre y sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia su tío. Luego se las tendría que ver con ella. -No comprendo porque haces lo que haces, pero aun así, gracias. Quiero que sepas que me iré en cuanto mis piernas puedan moverse. Se que la presencia de un asesino en vuestra casa, no es beneficiosa y menos después de lo de Sybrand.-Altair miró cuidadosamente cada reacción en ella con cada una de sus palabras. Paso de un estado de confusión, con sus pequeños labios entreabiertos, hasta una simple y calmada sonrisa que irradiaba amabilidad.

-Altair, mientras no hagas nada. Aquí estarás seguro.-respondió ella con tranquilidad. A pesar de ser lo que era, no entraba entre sus prioridades entregarlo a los templarios y menos, a Roberto.

-¿Porqué?.-preguntó el sin ser consciente de los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente.

Ella se quedó paralizada, tanto su cuerpo como su mente fijos en el rostro del asesino que tenía delante. Él era un asesino, ella la mano derecha de Roberto de Sable, el maestre de la orden de los templarios. ¿Porqué no se había planteado entregarlo? Es más, ¿Porque no lo había matado en las muchas oportunidades que tuvo con su espada? No hubiera tenido remordimientos si lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera que se hubiera cruzado en su camino, pero con él, era distinto. El porqué, era algo que temía, porque era algo que no debía ni si quiera planteárselo. Era una ofensa contra todo en lo que creía. Una traición imperdonable contra ella misma y contra la persona que la había ayudado a intentar conseguir su sueño.

Continuará...

* * *

**NA: Espero que os vaya gustando. Es bastante complicado meterse en la cabeza de estos dos. Si tenéis tiempo dejar un review para saber que os parece. Gracias y un saludo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Por Encima del deber.**

**Capitulo 8**

El ruido metálico de una armadura pesada se escuchaba por la mayor parte de la oscurecida fortaleza de Acre. Solo las antorchas y la luz de la luna, impedían que se volviera un sitio más macabro e impenetrable de lo que era. Aun así, los soldados que vivían ahí cada noche y cada día, estaban acostumbrados y no temían a las grotescas sombras que la propia fortaleza creaba con cada piedra desgastada. Y menos aquel gigantesco hombre que hacía chirriar su armadura con cada paso que daba, mientras la capa con el estandarte templario, intentaba zafarse de su cuello para salir volando.

Él hombre llegó a la enorme puerta de las murallas de la fortaleza en poco tiempo, pero no sin causar miedo y gestos de servidumbre entre sus camaradas. En especial, a un pobre hombre larguirucho que llevaba una armadura de cuero tachonado, un arco a su espalda y un carcaj medio lleno de flechas, que indicaba que había usado recientemente.

-¿Y bien?.-exigió el hombre de la armadura parándose en frente del famélico hombre que evitaba hacer contacto con sus ojos.

-Los hombres de Sybrand no lo han encontrado señor.-respondió lo mejor que pudo sin que su voz se quebrara por completo.

-Era algo de esperar.-contestó sin sorpresa. -¿Algo más?.-preguntó cruzando sus brazos e irguiendo su cuerpo hasta que su cráneo brillase bajo la luz de la luna.

-Si, parece ser que el asesino fue herido en combate. Pero logró escapar...

-Ese maldito hereje es como una lagartija.-comentó con desprecio para sí mismo y sin importarle lo más mínimo haber interrumpido al guardia.

-Hay algo más Maese.-continuó con respeto para atraer su atención de nuevo. Él clavó su mirada en él y asintió para que continuara -Me tomé la libertad de seguir a los hombres de Sybrand mientras perseguían al asesino y se que perdieron su rastro en nuestro distrito. Cerca de la casa de los Thorpe.-al escuchar el apellido la atención del Maestro templario se volvió absoluta.

-¿Cerca de la casa de mi teniente?

-Sí, señor. La sangre del asesino estaba esparcida cerca, pero conociendo como actúan, probablemente fue un señuelo para perder de vista al ejercito de Sybrand y tomar otro camino.

-¿Que te hace suponer eso?

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que si el asesino se hubiese cruzado con su teniente, le habría traído su cuerpo muerto al instante.-contestó con seguridad mientras recordaba la furia de la teniente.

-O quizás mi teniente esté muerta. No se te ha ocurrido mirar si su tío y ella estaban vivos ¿Verdad?.-preguntó con rabia mientras una de sus manos apretaba la funda de su mandoble con fuerza.

-N..no señor.-dijo el guardia dando un paso atrás. -Pero si quiere...puedo ir ahora y echar un vistazo.

-Irás cuando la luz sea lo suficientemente clara para ver algo, si vas ahora sería una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. No quiero que levantes sospechas, ni que te vea nadie, ni siquiera ella. ¿entendido?-ordenó el hombre con firmeza.

-Si..Señor...

-Si mi teniente esta viva y descubre que la están espiando acabarás boca abajo con tus partes colgadas en un poste.-el guardia tragó con fuerza en un impulso nervioso e intentó tranquilizar sus temblorosas manos mientras su rostro palidecía con cada bocanada agónica de aire que daba.

-S...seré cuidadoso.-logró decir el guardia. No sabía quien podía llegar a ser más terrorífico, si el maestro de los templarios o su incontrolable teniente.

-Por tu bien, espero que lo seas.-respondió el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta para adentrarse en la fortaleza con una diabólica sonrisa.

* * *

o(O...O)o

* * *

Chasqueó su lengua adormilado, notando como su saliva se había vuelto pastosa en cada rincón de su boca, y como él desagradable sabor que las hierbas le habían dejado se adentraban en sus papilas gustativas, provocando que su estómago protestase en forma de molestas arcadas. Giró su rostro con pesadez y abrió su boca para evitar que el sabor de la sustancia blanquecina que se había pegado a sus encías, lo pusiera más malo de lo que estaba.

No sabía cuanto había dormido pero, si se guiaba por el sabor nauseabundo, lo más seguro era que había estado indispuesto más de medio día. Se frotó la cara con la mano, intentando despejarse de aquel sopor que lo invadía, uno que quería que volviese a caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Gruñó para sus adentros, y en un esfuerzo que parecía sobrehumano, logró abrir sus párpados. Una acción de la que se arrepintió en cuanto los rayos del sol lo cegaron por completo. Quizás, después de todo, ella se había pasado un poco con la dosis, pero al menos, estaba seguro de que no había perdido una semana de vida.

María...

Ahora ya hasta invadía el primer pensamiento coherente que tenía nada más despertar de su descanso. Y al parecer, también había sido lo último que recordaba antes de que hubiese caído en un profundo sueño. Él simplemente quería saber porque lo estaba ayudando si había un cierto rencor por sus actos, y ella había optado por ignorar su pregunta durante varios minutos. Creando un sentimiento desconcertante porque al parecer, su pregunta había sido tomada como algo más profundo. Él hecho de que ella se hubiese paralizado con los ojos clavados en él, le hacía plantearse ideas absurdas sobre si ella, por algún casual, podría llegar a sentir un cierto aprecio como él hacía.

Inevitablemente, aquello hacía que su malparado corazón latiera esperanzado por un poco de afecto. Algo que siempre le habían enseñado que era una debilidad. Algo que no debía estar ahí porque interferiría en sus misiones, o como en el pasado, sacaría lo peor de él. Un animal salvaje y vengativo que solo buscaba sangre.

Pero quizás, ella...podría llegar a ser...

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando negar sus propios pensamientos para zafarse de ellos. No debía distraerse ahora con esos temas, tenía cosas más importantes con las que lidiar. En aquellos momentos, él mundo era más importante que sus sentimientos.

En un esfuerzo y sintiendo un dolor puntiagudo y tirante en su costado, consiguió moverse lo suficiente como para poder sentarse en la cama. Exhaló con cansancio y se detuvo un momento a mirar los trapos que rodeaban su costado con el propósito de sujetarle alguna hierba, que ella le habría puesto para cicatrizar la herida. Complacido de que no había rastros de sangre por el movimiento, posó sus pies descalzos en el suelo gris de piedra y valientemente cargó de fuerza sus piernas para levantar el resto de su agonizante cuerpo.

-¡Pero que haces!.-se alarmó él hombre templario que justo acababa de aparecer por la puerta con un cuenco de cerámica lleno de un liquido verdoso.

Altair entrecerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo mientra veía como el hombre dejaba el cuenco en la mesa con nerviosismo. Querer irse y no causar problemas no era algo por lo que un templario debería alterarse.

-Vuelve a recostarte. Como María te vea levantado nos mata.-contestó dando unas zancadas hacía Altair y moviendo sus manos a un ritmo frenético para que se volviera a tumbar en la cama.

Altair escondió una sonrisa. Esa mujer parecía tener intimidado a todo el mundo que la conocía. Miró al desesperado hombre y cerró los ojos, A pesar de que quisiera irse, sus piernas flaqueaban y decidió hacerle caso por el momento. Inclinó cordialmente su rostro y se sentó con cuidado mientras su cuerpo agradeció el descanso.

Wyndam recuperó el color de su rostro y él temor de sus ojos desapareció en unos segundos, al ver que el asesino iba a quedarse donde estaba. Gracias a Dios, no vería la furia de su sobrina caer sobre él. Cogió el cuenco y en dos zancadas se sentó en frente del herido asesino que estaba sentado al borde de la cama, mirándose con curiosidad los vendajes de sus heridas.

-Un buen trabajo ¿verdad? Si es que además de saber blandir una espada sabe hasta como tratar las peores heridas.-comentó orgulloso mientras los ojos ambarinos retomaban su atención en él. El hombre sonrió abiertamente al ver la reacción. Al parecer, él interés en descubrir cosas del otro, era mutuo y quizás, si este hombre no estaba corrompido y tenía una moral aceptable, debería fomentarlo.

-Agradezco todo lo que estáis haciendo por mí. Debe de ser realmente...incómodo que un templario este cobijando a un asesino.-respondió con cautela y respeto.

-Solo soy un peón más en esta guerra sin sentido. Como tú y como todos los que están aquí.-comentó con el cansancio de un hombre que parecía haber vivido horrores y sufrimientos por incontables años. Altair no pudo evitar preguntarse el tiempo que aquel hombre llevaba luchando en tierra santa.

-Nosotros..luchamos para liberar al pueblo.-defendió Altair dejando claro el objetivo de su orden.

-En teoría nosotros hacemos lo mismo.-sonrió con amargura. -Pero ya ves, la humanidad puede llegar a desesperarse si no lo consiguen y buscan la manera más sencilla de acabar con todo.-dijo despacio mientras reposaba sus ojos apagados en el líquido verdoso que se movía tenuemente con su respiración.

Altair parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Es que acaso aquel hombre podría saber algo del autentico plan de los templarios? Sabía que era un miembro de aquella orden y que su familia parecía ser respetada por los soldados de la ciudad, pero ¿sería suficiente como para conocer todos los misterios que rodeaban las acciones de los hombres que había matado? Si tuviera que matarlo para sacarle la información, estaba seguro de que tendría remordimientos. Parecía un buen hombre y ella...Ella jamás lo perdonaría.

-¿Y que manera es esa?.-preguntó con agudeza para ver si el viejo soldado poseía conocimiento sobre ello. El hombre lo miró con tranquilidad y en unos segundos dejó que unas pequeñas carcajadas salieran de su pecho.

-María me dijo que intentarías interrogarme.-contestó ante la mirada inexpresiva del asesino.- Pero para tu pesar, ningún soldado salvo los hombres que han muerto y Roberto de Sable lo saben. Solo los que tienen un cargo alto en la orden son conscientes de ello.

Altair se quedó pensativo, entonces, ahora solo Roberto podría darle respuestas sobre sus planes, y quizás sobre los fines que quería conseguir con aquel extraño objeto que tanto él como su Maestro querían poseer.

-Cierto, cierto. De todas formas tu orden está desbaratando lo que sea que estén haciendo. No apruebo vuestro método, pero ese hombre es ambicioso y mucha gente lo sigue ciegamente.-comentó con un aire de preocupación que no pasó desapercibido para Altair. Algo normal ya que las acciones del que lleva el mando siempre trae consecuencias tanto para él como para sus soldados.

-Me alegra saber que aun hay gente que conserva sus propios pensamientos e ideales.-comentó con un tono cordial.

-No todos estamos ciegos Altair, pero desafortunadamente, la mayoría sí.-se llevó la mano al pelo y se pasó los dedos entre sus cabellos como si fueran un peine. -Es lo que le digo a María, pero bueno, ya la conoces ella hará lo que quiera.

-No conozco mucho de su vida, pero he podido apreciar parte de su personalidad.-respondió con una sonrisa sincera. Era asombroso como sus sentimientos se estimulaban con tan solo mencionarla.

-¡Ah bueno, si quieres saber algo pregunta!.-exclamó él hombre animado y poniéndole el cuenco entre las manos a Altair. Se movió en la silla, buscando una postura cómoda y cruzó los brazos con expectación ante las posibles preguntas que el jovenzuelo podría hacerle sobre su sobrina.

Altair lo miró anonadado con el cuenco entre sus manos. Si hubiese sabido antes que aquel hombre iba a estar entusiasmado por hablar sobre ella, se habría ahorrado otro dolor de cabeza que martilleaba su cerebro. Al menos, ahora no sería una muestra de debilidad el satisfacer su curiosidad sobre María.

Quizás , su creciente obsesión sobre ella se vería reducida y así podría continuar su misión sin distracciones que lo apuñalaban cada vez que pensaba en ella. Era una molestia que solo al recordar su voz, le hiciese perder la concentración de todo lo que tenía delante. Si aquello seguía adelante, sería alguien intocable, alguien por quien daría su vida sin dudarlo, o incluso, podría llegar a enfrentarse a sus propios hermanos si fuera necesario. Y eso no podía ser.

* * *

oO...Oo

* * *

Estaba claro que ser la mano derecha del gran Maestre de los templarios, tenía sus ventajas. Ningún hombre cuestionaba sus acciones, ni a donde iba o venía, ni siquiera se paraban a ver lo que cogía. Era una libertad con la que siempre había soñado y era imposible no sentirse agradecida por el hombre que le había permitido todo aquello.

Al principio había sido difícil que el resto la aceptara, pero ahora, le venía bien que ningún hombre la vigilase constantemente. Ya fuera por curiosidad, burla o lujuria, los motivos ahora habían desaparecido. Se había ganado el respeto de todos, era intocable y aquello era una gran ventaja que agradecía con cada alimento de más que cogía, para el asesino que había irrumpido en su casa y se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.

Al cruzar esa idea por su mente, la mano que sujetaba la manzana se detuvo. No tenía que preocuparse tanto, al fin de al cabo, era un asesino...pero era, su asesino. Dejó la fruta en el cesto de mimbre con lentitud. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Traicionar a la persona que le había dado su sueño solo porque adoraba aquel sentimiento que hacía que su corazón se desbocara, hasta el punto de que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho y que iba a atravesar su armadura para estar en manos del asesino? Aunque le resultase estúpido, no podía negar algo que estaba haciendo de forma consciente.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, dejando que la oscuridad tapara el objeto de su error. Iba a alimentar a su enemigo con la escasa comida de sus camaradas y si alguien se enteraba, destrozaría su sueño. Pero, aquel maldito se había interpuesto ante su ambición y su alma había ganado la ñó para sus adentros y maldijo su bondad humana.

Apretó con la yema de sus dedos la manzana que sostenía. Frustrada, clavó sus uñas cortas en la piel rojiza de la fruta, y esta lloró entre sus dedos. Cualquiera habría cortado la cabeza del asesino y se la habría entregado en bandeja a Roberto sin ningún miramiento. Si no la hubiese salvado, no tendría estos conflictos internos que la estaban llevando hasta un punto en el que su propio cuerpo podría inmolarse por la amargura.

La manzana crujió mientras sus dedos se hundían y al notar el sonido, su furia disminuyó para mirar el daño que había infligido a aquel fruto que había escogido pensando en él. María bufó, soltando su última furia con el aire que hacía vibrar su aparato respiratorio y soltó el depredador agarre de su mano. No iba a permitir que el asesino la sacara de sus casillas.

Sonrió con orgullo cuando su cuerpo se relajó. Ningún hombre tenía control sobre ella y menos, sobre sus sentimientos. Ella era la que elegía cuando sacar su rabia y contra quién la usaba.

La mujer se puso de pie, algo que no le costó ningún esfuerzo, ya que estaba acostumbrada al intenso y violento ejercicio físico de la lucha. Aseguró la cesta bajó su brazo y caminó hasta la puerta de aquel sombrío y seco almacén. Abrió la puerta, anticipándose a que el fuerte sol de Acre deslumbrase sus ojos, pero sus ojos entrecerrados no se cegaron. La silueta robusta de un hombre bloqueaba la luz y su salida.

-Vaya, pensaba que todavía no ibas a aparecer por aquí María.-ella identificó la voz y frunció el entrecejo. Intentando parecer más molesta que preocupada.

-Y que esperaba, ¿que me muriese de hambre?.-respondió ella al ver la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del hombre, que llevaba con orgullo en su amplio tabardo, el estandarte templario. El hombre bajó su vista y observó el contenido de la cesta y su sonrisa se agrandó aun más.

-¿No será que querías desahogar tus instintos asesinos hacia mí con eso?.-preguntó señalando a la manzana que previamente había sufrido la cólera de María.

-Aunque el parecido sea asombroso, los maniquíes son más duraderos. ¿No cree Señor?.

-Oh María, nunca sabes cuando contener tu lengua.-comentó él templario con indiferencia, mientras dejaba vía libre a su teniente.

-Algo que aprecia para que me deshaga de los inútiles que le rodean. -ella agradeció con una leve inclinación de su rostro y salió con tranquilidad del almacén.

-Inútiles como Sybrand que se dejan matar por un solo hombre.-escuchó ella al Maestre decir mientras caminaba a su lado. María detuvo su paso y sorprendida miró a su superior.

-¿Uno?.-preguntó confusa. -¿Quizás esta vez han actuado en grupo?

-Bueno, es posible que lo hiciesen, al menos para facilitar la salida al demonio que mata a mis caballeros.-gruñó el haciendo una mueca en su rostro como si deseara escupir saliva con desprecio.

-Pero... ¡el muelle estaba lleno de soldados!.-gritó con incredulidad y atrayendo la atención de algunos soldados que estaban de guardia por los alrededores.

-Esos asesinos están poseídos María, no tienen alma y tenemos que acabar con ellos.-respondió con odio mientras ella seguía anonadada por la información. No quería creérselo. Era habilidoso, pero ningún hombre podía llegar a serlo tanto como para escapar de un muelle repleto de guardias. Además, él no era un demonio. - Desafortunadamente, el responsable se nos escapó. De hecho, lo siguieron por los tejados hasta nuestro distrito y perdieron su rastro de sangre cerca de tu casa y la de tu tío.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. No podía negarlo más, había sido él el que había matado a todos sus compañeros, y aun así, no tenía deseos de delatarlo a pesar de que el muy estúpido no había borrado bien su rastro. En cuanto volviese, le iba a dar una paliza.

Roberto la miró, contemplando el extraño silencio de su teniente. Ella, siempre tenía respuesta para todo, aunque solo fuese para poner en practica sus insultos viperinos.

María parpadeó con rapidez y se percató de que estaba siendo observada. Con agilidad, volvió a centrar sus pensamientos en la conversación y no en el asesino que estaba protegiendo.

-Probablemente sea sangre falsa que alguno de sus compinches dejó para su huida.-respondió lo más seria que pudo.

-¿Como estás tan segura?.-preguntó con perspicacia.

-Porque no vi nada. Recuerde que ayer estuve pudriéndome en mi casa porque usted me lo ordenó.-respondió ella con una voz vibrante que se asemejaba a un gruñido.

-Mm y tu mal humor lo demuestra.-respondió él sin interés en su voz.

Ella resopló, gracias a Dios, su mal humor con él lo llamaba, tapaba su nerviosismo y preocupación. Quería marcharse lo más rápido que pudiese de allí. No tenía gran devoción por seguir siendo interrogada bajo la mirada de aquel hombre que le había dado todo, mientras su alma se partía en dos por la traición que estaba cometiendo.

-¿Como está tu tío?.-preguntó el cambiando de tema drásticamente. Algo que la descolocó por completo.

-Sigue tan cabezón como siempre. Así que n...

-Encárgate de él.-interrumpió rápidamente con voz de mando, mientras ella lo cuestionaba con la mirada ¿Estaba intentando controlarla?¿Es que acaso sospechaba de ella o era aquel sentimiento culpable que estaba alimentando su paranoia?.-Todavía tengo que ultimar detalles, así que no vuelvas en un par de días. Te informaré de todo cuando esté preparado. No quiero que ningún detalle se escape y que el plan falle.-murmuró para sí mismo más que para ella.

-Si eso es lo que ordena.-respondió ella con cordialidad pero mostrando la fuerza de su disconformidad en su voz, una que por su puesto, Roberto ignoró.

María inclinó su cuerpo, haciendo una reverencia y anduvo hasta que salió del campo visual de Roberto. Tragó con fuerza y notó el sudor que se había acumulado en su nuca. ¿El plan? Ni siquiera se había acordado de que era ella quien tendría que enfrentarse al asesino que sin lugar a dudas, yacía herido en su lecho.

Se detuvo un momento, mordiendo su labio inferior y miró a la fortaleza que había dejado atrás mientras una duda extraña y nueva para ella, avasalló su mente con cada bocanada de aire que daba. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz de atravesarle el pecho con su espada y quitarle la vida?

Lo único que tenía claro era que en aquellos instantes, quería correr y llegar hasta él, pero no para matarlo, sino para asegurarse de que nadie estaba acechando su casa y la de su tío. Si lo veían todos sufrirían las consecuencias, todos morirían porque ella había visto bondad en el sanguinario hombre que había creído que era.

Continuará.

* * *

**NA/: _Bueno, estos chicos van haciendo progresos con el lío mental que tienen sobre sus deberes y sus sentimientos. XD  
_**

_**Espero que os guste y**__ si teneís tiempo_ dejar un review, que animan mucho a seguir :)  



	9. Chapter 9

**Por encima del deber.**

**Capítulo 9**

Los labios secos se posaron en el cuenco de cerámica con cuidado y su dueño, los entreabrió para que el alimento entrase en su cuerpo. Tragó poco a poco, intentando no beber demasiado de un golpe para que no le hiciese luego daño o simplemente, para evitar atragantarse.

Sus ojos ambarinos estaban centrados en el hombre que tenía delante. Su concentración en lo que el templario decía era tan profunda, que parecía como si fuese un niño escuchando los cuentos e historias que los ancianos contaban. Su cerebro engullía cada palabra con interés y deseaba conocer más para alimentar su hambre de conocimiento. En un principio había pensado que aquello le ayudaría, pero ahora era imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

-Desde pequeña siempre ha sido única. Siempre ha estado rompiendo la linea que la sociedad ha creado por seguir sus sueños. Por ser como ella deseaba ser, rompía cualquier cadena a la que está atada solo por ser mujer. -comentó el templario con nostalgia.

Altair solo sentía la admiración creciendo en su pecho. Orgulloso de que una delicada criatura creciera con uñas y dientes para enfrentarse a los estereotipos de su sociedad. Definitivamente, como el hombre había dicho, era única, como una gota de agua en el desierto que un hombre sediento necesitaba para sobrevivir.

-Pero, un día sus días de rebeldía acabaron.-murmuró con tristeza el hombre mientras bajaba la mirada. Altair contuvo su aire, esperando saber el porque su libertad había sido arrebatada. -Sus padres la obligaron a casarse con un noble.

-¿Que?.-preguntó sorprendido el asesino antes de que pudiese detener sus palabras. Apretó los dientes escondidos bajo sus labios y gruñó para sus adentros ¿Estaba unida a otro hombre? -Me resulta raro creer que María se dejase imponer por alguien.-murmuró Altair con una calma artificial.

El templario lo miró curioso, pero guardo silencio al ver como los músculos de las facciones de Altair se habían tensado.

-A ella al principio no le parecía mala idea. Creía que con ello conseguiría hacer todo lo que quisiera, ya sabes, luchar con espadas, cazar, montar a caballo, practicar el tiro con arco. Esas cosas que a las mujeres no les está socialmente permitido.-enumeró el hombre con frivolidad. -Pero, estaba claro que no le quería y todavía menos cuando sacó a la luz la idea de que ella era una propiedad. Aquello cortó todos sus sueños.

La sangre de Altair hirvió en su cuerpo, ¿Cómo osaba aquel ser negarle lo que ella amaba? Un hombre así, no era merecedor de ella. Si pudiese hacerlo, no habría dudado en usar su hoja para deshacerse de ese indeseable y devolverle su libertad.

-Así que al final se escapó y vino a Jerusalén conmigo. Cuando me la encontré en frente mía fue una sorpresa, pensaba que había comido algo en mal estado y estaba teniendo alucinaciones.-comentó el templario riéndose entre dientes.

Al escuchar el rechazo de ella, una creciente y egoísta alegría empezó a formarse en el interior del asesino. Pero aun así, a pesar de la distancia que ella había puesto, ella estaba atada a alguien que la encarcelaba. María no merecía aquello.

Wyndam se rió por lo bajo, atento a cada movimiento de rabia que a Altair se le escapaba. Sus dedos agarraban con fuerza el cuenco, dejando ver sus nudillos blanquecinos, su boca estaba aprisionada y sus hombros, se habían sacudido en un escalofrío sin que él mismo se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Por suerte, su marido quiso deshacerse de ese matrimonio tanto como ella. Para él, ella era una deshonra y todo quedó como si nunca hubiese pasado. Ni siquiera ante los ojos de Dios.

Altair frunció en ceño y sus ojos fríos se clavaron en el templario. ¿Una deshonra? ¿Que clase de nobleza era aquella? Él daría lo que fuera por tener una compañera con aquella fuerza de espíritu. Pero ella era..era, probablemente era inalcanzable. Era una rareza que nadie podría obtener, ya que si lo hacían, su fiereza sería atada y sus ansias de hacer lo que quisiera serían mermadas.

-¿Habéis terminado de criticar mis errores?.-Comentó la mujer con enfado mientras aparecía por la puerta con un cesto lleno de alimentos variados en sus brazos. Tenían suerte de que sus manos estaban incapacitadas por el peso, porque sino, con la ira que irradiaba, sus cuellos habrían acabado estrangulados bajo la fuerza de sus dedos.

-¿Cuando has llegado?.-preguntó él templario más pálido de lo normal.-Además, no te estabamos criticando, solo le estaba contando al curioso Altair un poco de tí. ¿Verdad?.-el templario lo miro, buscando el apoyo para escapar de las redes de María.

Al escuchar el nombre del que había provocado aquel desagradable recuerdo, María lo fulminó con la mirada y el asesino, no supo como actuar. Solo quería poder tener la fuerza suficiente para irse y evitar una pelea con ella. No es que fuese delicada ni que lo intimidara, es más, en un futuro le gustaría probar sus habilidades, pero en aquellos momentos, estaba vulnerable y su capacidad de razonar, se había perdido a mitad de camino con solo verla.

Altair respiró hondo mientras sostenía su mirada. Tenía que admitir, que adoraba verla furiosa. Era como una brisa fresca en aquel acalorado desierto.

María soltó un bufido al ver como el asesino la miraba anonadado mientras una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. Ella entrecerró los ojos y con un ágil movimiento, le lanzó la manzana demacrada. Esta impactó en el estómago del asesino, provocando que a Altair se le borrase la sonrisa para dejar paso a un profundo quejido. Justo como ella había querido, ya que aquel gesto, hacía que su estómago fuera invadido por miles de gusanos que le torturaban con cosquillas.

Altair cogió la manzana y observó como había huellas de presión en la fruta. Frunció el entrecejo y la miró mientras ella dejaba los víveres, que brillaban bajo la luz del sol , en la mesa de la habitación. ¿Le había dado lo peor que había cogido o es que había sido torturado bajo su mano? Estaba seguro de que no quería envenenarlo con comida después de molestarse en vendarle y esconderle.

-¿Quién te ha hecho enfadar?.-preguntó Altair intentando que su voz no sonara demasiado seria, mientras alzaba la manzana con su mano para exhibirla ante los presentes.

Ambos extranjeros giraron su rostro para mirarlo. Uno con los ojos como platos, y ella con los labios apretados que seguramente, escondían la presión que estaban ejerciendo los dientes de su boca.

-¿Tú que crees, asesino?.-respondió ella con un tono sarcástico y llevándose ambas manos a los lados de su cadera.

Wyndam se llevó una mano a la frente, turbado por el coraje del asesino, e intuyendo lo que se avecinaba, cogió un pan redondo de la cesta y desapareció por la puerta con una velocidad que era de admirar para un hombre de su edad.

-Bueno, no estoy en tú cabeza pero...-empezó sin saber muy bien como lidiar con la mirada a la que se enfrentaba.

-Oh claro, excusas.-interrumpió ella mientras se agazapaba para estar a su nivel. -Tienes suerte de que acabases aquí porque sino te habrías podrido en las mazmorras de Acre. ¿Sabes lo que les hacen a los de tu secta cuando los atrapan? Antes de matarlos, se divierten como si fueran niños con un muñeco de trapo.-susurró ella con frialdad. Un tono que no se correspondía con la leve preocupación en su mirada.

¿Era aquello lo que la enfadaba? ¿Él preocuparse por un asesino?

-Hay una parte de mi que le gustaría destrozarte como a esa manzana Altair.-admitió ella con valentía.-Se lo que has hecho y mereces morir por ello.

-Entonces mátame. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy a tu merced.-respondió el con seriedad y sin quitarle los ojos de encima por si ella hacía un movimiento hostil, que muy a su pesar no podría apenas detener.

Ella ahogo una risa en su boca. Definitivamente sería fácil matalo en aquellos instantes, pero para su desgracia, no sería capaz. No podría blandir su hoja contra aquel hombre. Se había dado cuenta en cuanto había vuelto de la fortaleza, deseaba gritar su nombre para avisarlo, para correr hacía él con el fin de ayudarlo a escapar. Todo gracias al excesivo sentimiento de preocupación que había crecido al creer que quizás alguien los estaba espiando.

María suspiró, dejando que la calma invadiera su cuerpo. Odiaba no poder ser capaz de acabar con aquel demonio que ahora la miraba con ojos avispados. Probablemente temiendo que ella lo apuñalara en cualquier momento. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga, era absurdo que ella, un miembro de la orden templaria, le estuviese pasando todo aquello.

Altair observó el cambio de tensión en el cuerpo de ella, viendo como los claros ojos caían cansados de su batalla. ¿Porque aquella furia justificada había desaparecido? ¿Es que acaso ella..? ¿Podría ser que ella..?

-Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.-respondió ella con fuerza y devolviendole la mirada con calma.-Cuando estés recuperado y puedas blandir una espada, discutiremos tus motivos así que por ahora no te preocupes, no pienso matarte.-ella esbozó una sonrisa pura y libre de malicia. Altair asintió complacido y mordió la manzana que ella había marcado con su furia.

María se levantó, soltó sus rodillas cargadas y se desabrochó su oscura capa, dejando ver como el tabardo blanco se pegaba a sus curvas. Sin duda, era un delicioso desafío para el hombre que intentaba que el jugo de la manzana no escurriera de su boca.

Sin darse cuenta acabó de nuevo, siguiendo cada movimiento de ella con sus característicos ojos. María ignoró aquel acto y comenzó a llenar una palangana que estaba apoyada en la silla que antes había ocupado, con agua hirviendo.

Unas gotas furiosas y rebeldes cayeron en la piel de Altair, enrojeciendo su piel y quemando sus músculos cuando el agua entraba por sus poros. No emitió un quejido, ya que sabía que si lo hacía, probablemente sería como aplaudir la tortura a la que ella lo estaba sometiendo de forma subliminal. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella dejaba los trapos al lado de la palangana para mirarle.

-¿Vas a incorporarte o tengo que traer un caballo para hacerlo?.-su sonrisa se agrandó con jovialidad y complació a la mujer mostrando con orgullo, como había comenzado a recuperar fuerza.

Ella miró con escepticismo su actitud socarrona y evitando las ganas de cruzarle la cara para que su comodidad volviese, se sentó en el borde de la cama y agarró un trapo con fuerza, el cual que en un segundo, se ahogó en el agua hirviendo.

Comenzó a deshacer el curioso vendaje que rodeaba el hombro de Altair con cuidado, intentando que sus ojos no la traicionaran para fijarse en cada músculo del bien formado asesino. Pero, el sentir su mirada en ella, en aquel momento no ayudaba a nada. Es más, era un incentivo para que su piel blanquecina se enrojeciese ligeramente. Algo que por supuesto, no se le escaparía a un inteligente asesino como el que tenía al lado y que a ella, sin lugar a dudas, la sacaba de quicio.

Dejó las vendas ensangrentadas en la cama y centró su atención en retirar el plaste de hierbas, que de entre ellas destacaba el olor a manzanilla, con el trapo húmedo.

El dolor de su herida comenzó a mitigarse por el escozor. Al parecer, aquel líquido no solo contenía agua y Altair apretó sus dientes, formando una mueca de desconformidad en su rostro. Pero a pesar de ello, seguía disfrutando del tacto y de la cercanía de María. Tanto que estaba teniendo problemas para permanecer inmóvil ante la delicadeza de ella. Parecía mentira que una mujer con tanto carácter, pudiera embelesar a cualquiera con sus manos.

Cerró los ojos despacio y exhaló cuando la notó desinfectando sin piedad su herida. Era una maravilla de persona.

-Esto tiene mejor pinta que el otro día.-murmuró ella con en entrecejo fruncido, mientras él posaba sus ojos somnolientos en la herida.-Pero tardará bastante en curarse, así que será mejor que te lo tomes con calma.-advirtió ella con una amenaza sin malicia.

Él movió despacio su brazo sano mientras la atención de María estaba en su herida, y hasta que la callosa mano no tocó la piel de su cara, ella no se percató de nada.

María lo miró sorprendida, percatándose de la profundidad del afecto que los ojos marrones contenían. Por más que quisiera no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se enrojecieran por completo, al notar el cálido tacto de su mano y aquella mirada que la hacía querer ir hacía él para que la rodease con sus brazos. Algo que jamás habría pensado que podría llegar a desear de un hombre, y menos, de uno como él. Pero, a decir verdad, sus prejuicios habían cambiado y aquel asesino, no era un animal salvaje y sanguinario. Simplemente era Altair.

Altair, movió su pulgar ligeramente, aventurándose a acariciar con timidez a la mujer que ahora mismo, estaba perdida en sus propios conflictos. Quería descubrir si en verdad, aquel afecto por el que estaba siendo invadido, era mutuo. Pero...si lo fuera, ¿Que sucedería? Su vida era distinta y él no quería exigir nada, porque si lo hacía, no sería ella quien le había obsesionado de aquella manera.

-Gracias por el consejo.-comentó él con suavidad. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, dejando ver como sus pupilas dilatadas, volvían a la normalidad.

La fina entreabierta boca de María se cerró y observó como ella tragaba saliva, él no perdió la oportunidad de fijarse fascinado, en cada movimiento de los músculos de su cuello con detalle.

-No me apetecería encontrar tirado a un asesino idiota en una calle, así que más te vale seguirlo. -contestó ella con voz amena mientras una sonrisa que igualaba a la de él, iluminaba su rostro.

María se relajó y dejó que la mano del asesino cargara con su peso. Al parecer, el sentimiento era mutuo pero estaba oculto bajo su fiereza.

Ella dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con nerviosismo. Solo esperaba que aquello, no delatase todo lo que sentía por completo.

Continuará.

* * *

**NA/: He intentado poner lo que les pasa por la cabeza y he de admitir que son una pareja complicada XD  
Espero que os haya gustado y si teneis tiempo dejar un review para saber que pensais :)**

**Un saludo.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Por encima del deber.**

**Capítulo 10**

**Las agonizantes bocanadas de aire se oían por encima del murmullo de la gente que caminaba por las calles de Acre. Él hombre del cual provenían las respiraciones moribundas, corría sin parar, esquivando gente y a veces, tropezando en las empedradas calles del distrito militar. **

**La gente murmuraba al verlo, otros se apartaban temiendo una represalia de los guardias si por algún casual, obstaculizaban el camino que por la trayectoria que llevaba, acabaría en la fortaleza de Acre.**

**Las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por el rostro del hombre, incluso una, decidió deslizarse por la punta de su nariz para incomodarlo con los pequeños cosquilleos, hasta que decidió caer al suelo y evaporarse gracias al ardiente calor que el sol irradiaba en aquellas tierras. Pero en unos momentos, estaría acunado bajo la sombra de la enorme fortaleza en la que el Maestre lo esperaba para escuchar su informe. Uno que seguramente no estaría complacido de escuchar. **

**Siguió corriendo hasta que las murallas lo protegieron del sol, sin detenerse ante las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros y menos ante las miradas acusadoras de los templarios que estaba bajo las órdenes directas de Roberto. Finalmente, cuando llegó al recinto que buscaba, encorvó su cuerpo para relajarse, mientras cogía fuertes bocanadas de aire a la vez que sus manos presionaban sus doloridas rodillas. **

**Segundos después, su respiración se estabilizó y se pasó la tela de su uniforme por su sudoroso rostro, en un intento de recuperar su profesionalidad. El guardia llamo a la puerta y tras recibir una hosca contestación, entró en la oscura guarida en la que el Maestre templario maquinaba todos sus planes. **

**-¿Que nuevas me traes?.-Roberto miró de refilón, reconociendo al guardia y volviendo su vista a uno de sus papeles.**

**-S...su teniente está viva señor.**

**-Eso ya lo se inútil. Ha venido esta mañana.-respondió malhumorado Roberto.**

**-Lo siento señor, no...lo sabía, se que se había marchado pero...**

**-Si tienes información interesante, escúpela ya.-cortó Roberto al guardia con una mirada gélida y con el ruido de sus manos golpeando la mesa. -No tengo tiempo para excusas.****. Tengo ****una guerra que ganar ****y una facción de locos herejes que aplastar.**

**-¡De eso se trata señor!-exclamó el hombre con nerviosismo mientras expandía las palmas de sus manos como si fuera una ofrenda invisible para el Maestre. -Se donde esta el asesino.**

**-Habla.-exigió el hombre mientras se sentaba en una silla acolchada con telas arábigas.**

**-Al parecer no había ido muy lejos señor.-comenzó dubitativo, pero al ver que Roberto asentía para que continuase intentó sonar lo más serio posible. -Al parecer está herido y vuestra teniente le ha dado cobijo. **

**Roberto se quedó quieto y en silencio. El guardia jugueteó con sus manos, intentando tranquilizarse ante la espera de la futura reacción que el maestre iba a realizar ante aquella información. **

**-¿Estas seguro de que era el asesino?-preguntó con calma mientras una sonrisa amenazaba con escapar de su rostro. **

**-Creo que si señor, las heridas parecían estar en el mismo lugar que los guardias de Sybrand me describieron. **

**-Vaya...-comenzó a decir Roberto con una sonrisa en la que se le veían todos sus dientes.- Así que no solo ella me traiciona, su tío también. **

**-Al parecer si mi señor. Los he visto hablar con él...e incluso...-dudó el guardia de nuevo. **

**-Incluso que.-demandó Roberto mirando al guardia fijamente para que continuase.**

**-Incluso...creo que...su teninete podría tener una relación con el asesino.**

**Los ojos de Roberto se desorbitaron, ¿Quién hubiera creido que ella...? La mujer que no necesitaba un hombre, que hipócrita era. Una traidora que había deshonrado su orden y su religión por llevarse a la cama a un hereje. Empezó a reirse a carcajadas, dandolé al guardia la impresión de que había perdido la cabeza. Pero aquello no importaba, ya que su desliz podría ser perfecto. **

**-¿Mi señor?.-se atrevió a preguntar el guardia entre las risotadas del Maestre. El nombrado controló sus risas y suspiró con tranquilidad. -¿Qué va a hacer al respecto? **

**-Aprovechar para atravesar a dos pajaros con la misma flecha.-comentó sonriente por la gran oportunidad que su teniente le había brindado. -Te sugiero que olvides lo que has visto y no lo comentes con nadie. Si lo haces, serás recompensado, y si no lo haces, acabarás siendo pasto de los buitres. **

**-Si mi señor...-aceptó el guardia sin otra opción. **

* * *

**O.O**

* * *

**Altair se removió incomodo entre las sabanas. Sentía sus piernas como si miles de cuchillos se estuvieran clavando en cada poro de su piel y para colmo sus músculos estaban atrofiados por la falta de movimiento. Habían pasado dos días silenciosos desde que su mano había osado tocar el rostro de aquella mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco. Con o sin información, su estado mental iba yendo a peor y él no poder salir y distanciarse de ella, complicaba las cosas para que pudiese organizar sus pensamientos.**

**Ardía en deseos de marcharse, pero siempre que la veía aparecer, ya fuera para cambiarle los vendajes o para darle la comida con una retahíla de insultos orgullosos, su cuerpo y su mente se congelaban. Había llegado a un punto en que probablemente, María había marcado su alma para apropiarse de ella ****y por su propio bien, debía escapar cuanto antes. ****Cubrió su frente con la palma de su mano, masajeandose el cuero cabelludo con alguno de los dedos que alcazaban a esconderse entre sus cabellos y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. Estaba cansado de aquella batalla mental.**

**María lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero al final, acabó ignorando la agonía del asesino y volvió a los amarillentos papeles que estaba leyendo. Estaba claro que el estado de su invitado estaba mejorando, lo había notado con sus constantes intentos de levantarse y con ello, soltar la carne que se había molestado en coser. Pero, seguía silencioso y muy a su pesar, quería cruzar más que unos cuantos gracias con él antes de que se marchara. Sabía que aunque no fuera lo más inteligente, podría retenerlo algún tiempo, pero a pesar de ello, acabaría marchándose de su lado y esta vez, sabía que sus caminos no se cruzarían de nuevo porque él, si había sido el asesino de todos sus camaradas, iba a acabar muerto. **

**Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, no podía traicionar más a los suyos por mucho que aquel hombre la atrajera. Aparte de darle cobijo, ya iba a ser suficiente deshonor el no ser ella el que diera el golpe de gracia. Lo peor de todo es que no podía advertirlo y estaba segura de que lloraría su muerte en silencio.**

**Apretó sus puños y arrugó el papel que se rasgó con la fortaleza de sus uñas. Odiaba estar entre la espada y la pared, odiaba tener que aplastar su corazón por su mayor deseo. Algo irónico porque ambas cosas estaban alojadas en el mismo lugar. Nada de lo que estaba pasando o hacía tenía sentido. Si él no fuera un asesino...no habría dudado en revelar lo que le ****esperaba. Una trampa de Roberto en la que probablemente desearía morir.**

**Una mano se deslizó con suavidad por su hombro y María pegó en leve salto sorprendida. Miró a su lado y encontró al asesino mirándola turbado. El hombre ladeo la cabeza, dándole un aspecto de curiosidad y ella parpadeó. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado pero cuando el calloso dedo pulgar de aquel hombre delineó su labio inferior, su cerebro murió. Solo podía mirar atónita lo que hacía y sentía mientras se preguntaba que era lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**Altair se alabó mentalmente por cogerla de improviso pero, pronto se olvidó de ello en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la sangre de la fiera mujer que ahora parecía desorientada por un gran conflicto interno que no exteriorizaba con palabras. Mentiría si negaba que estaba preocupado, quería saber que la hacía tanto daño. Sabía que si preguntaba ella no le contestaría, pero le gustaría aunque fuera solo un momento, poder liberar su carga y con suerte, tener el privilegio de abrazarla para mostrar que podía confiar en el sanguinario enemigo que los templarios decían que era.**

**-María...-susurró él para que despertase de su letargo. Ella cerró su boca que había encontrado abierta por la sorpresa y observó como Altair, frotando yema contra yema, hacía desaparecer la sangre de entre sus dedos. ****-¿Que es lo que te aflige?-preguntó él en un murmullo y centrando sus ojos en los dedos que trabajaban por hacer desaparecer la sangre. Era una afrenta que ella sufriera o sangrase y más aun que fuera por su presencia.**

**-Estoy bien.-respondió ella automáticamente y posando su mirada en el rostro del hombre que aun mantenía el contacto con su brazo. Él elevó el rostro y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo pero no sería él, el que sonsacara algo que no ella no quería revelar.**** Pero aun así, siempre podría ser de ayuda para aliviar sus cargas. **

**-Si hay algo que pueda hacer...-comentó él mientras su pulgar se movía ligeramente a modo de caricia.**

**María se tenso al instante. Dándose cuenta por fin, de la cercanía del asesino y tragó con nerviosismo. Jamás nadie la había hecho sentir de aquél modo, como si fuera una pequeña hormiga ahogándose en una charca de barro para coger la deseada comida. El tacto de aquel hombre era adictivo y el bello de su piel erizándose cada vez que la acariciaba ligeramente, era una muestra de ello. **

**Altair continuó mirando cada una de sus silenciosas reacciones. Feliz de que no fuera rechazado y herido al mismo tiempo, ya que aquel roce, era el único paso que podía permitirse dar antes de que sus caminos se separasen de nuevo.**

**-Gracias por todo.-dijo en un suspiro mientras rompía el contacto con ella. Dio un paso atrás y bajó su rostro. -Me alegra haber sido capaz de verte de nuevo. Pero dudo mucho que volvamos a cruzar nuestros caminos.**

**María entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a notar como la sangre volvía a su cerebro tras haberse despegado del toque del asesino. ¿Qué sin sentido estaba diciendo aquel idiota?****¿Que se alegraba de su presencia pero que no quería volver a verla?**

**-Tengo fuerza suficiente para ir a donde están mis hermanos así que cogeré mis cosas y me marcharé. **

**Él pánico la invadió. ¿Irse? Es cierto que había mejorado pero, ¿Debía dejarlo marchar así? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo a pesar de lo que sentía y sabiendo que la muerte lo esperaba? Cerró los ojos y apretó sus mandíbulas. No quería perderle tan pronto. Quería pasar más tiempo con el estúpido asesino con prisas que tenía delante. **

**Altair estudió su silencio, intentando comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la adorada mujer que tenía delante. Era una fiera con un fuerte orgullo. El verla confusa por su partida era extraño para el mundo que la rodeaba, quizás incluso para sí misma, pero era como una iluminación para él. No se había imaginado que quizás ella sentía algo que no debía sentir. Un lazo que podía ser peligroso para ambos. **

**Se retiró a una distancia prudencial y buscó con la mirada el baúl que contenían sus ropas de asesino. No debía jugar con fuego más de lo que lo había hecho. Con haber podido sentir su piel, era más que suficiente. **

**-¿Que insensateces estás diciendo Altair?.-preguntó la mujer por fin y atrayendo su atención de nuevo. **

**-No quiero daros mas problemas María y como prometí, es hora de que me vaya.-murmuró él clavando sus ojos en los desafiantes de ella. Habían recuperado el valor y la furia. **

**Ella se carcajeó con sarcasmo y cruzó los brazos, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con agresividad. **

**-No se lo que estás pensando Altair pero has hecho algo más que darme problemas. Tú, un maldito asesino. ¿Como demonios es esto posible?.-comentó más para sí misma que para él. -¿Y ahora pretendes irte como si nada? Eres muy osado, pero no tienes ni idea de con quien juegas. Pero en cambio yo si lo sé y estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo. De hecho, ya lo hice dándote cobijo. Debería haberte rebanado el cuello en cuanto pude.-María se llevó la mano a la frente y cubrió la vergüenza de la ira que había en su rostro. **

**Altair la miró en silencio, anonadado. ¿Había sido tan descuidado frente a ella o simplemente se había dejado ver sin darse cuenta? Pero ella, ella...en parte lo había confesado y su corazón martilleaba contra los órganos y las costillas de su pecho. Tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente. ¿Debía ser tan valiente como ella y seguir su ejemplo?**

**Pero su vano intento se vio interrumpido por los nudillos de ella chocando violentamente contra su mejilla. Su cara se volteó por la fuerza que María había empleado contra él. Una ****que seguramente había guardado durante su estancia.**

**María gruño observando al hombre que giraba su cabeza con pasividad para mirarla de nuevo. Quería ver a un asesino, quería que la mirase como una presa a la que matar y tendría la escusa para matarlo. Pero no, aquel idiota tenía que mirarla con una estúpida sonrisa socarrona y ojos furiosos pero sin maldad en ellos.**

**Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía resistirlo más. Aunque no debiera, no podía evitar quererlo y era una completa idiota por lo que iba a hacer. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía, luego tendría remordimientos por no intentar algo que ambos deseaban. Y sin dejar que más dudas invadieran su mente, lanzó sus labios ensangrentados contra los de él.**

**Altair dio gracias de que parte de su fuerza hubiese vuelto, ya que con el impulso con el que María se había abalanzado contra él, habría acabado en el suelo y con las costillas aplastadas. Pero por suerte, nada desafortunado había pasado y ahora estaba disfrutando de los labios que ni si quiera se había atrevido a mirar por si ofendía a la mujer que ahora le estaba devorando. Debía confesar, que no se había esperado aquel movimiento, pero ella era especial. No había otra mujer como ella. **

**No había otra que lo hiciera sentir feliz.**

**Tomo su rostro blanquecino entre las manos callosas de él, respondiendo con fervor al desesperado movimiento de aquellos labios con delicadeza. Le había dado algo que si ella lo permitía, disfrutaría de cada acto y lo compartiría con ella.****María cogió la indirecta y poco a poco su desesperación fue amainando, pero su característica furia seguiría con ella sin duda alguna.**

**María separó sus labios y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Altair, obligándolo a que retrocediera con pequeños paso hacía el lecho que estaba a sus espaldas. Él se dejó guiar sin resistirse, solo dejando que una sonrisa divertida se formase en su rostro. Definitivamente, era algo que no había esperado. **

**Ella frunció el entrecejo ante su sonrisa, pero la ignoró hasta que pudo vengarse cuando el asesino perdió el equilibrio y cayó indefenso ante ella. O esa era la impresión que daba, ya que Altair, abrió sus brazos para invitarla a caer junto a ella. Un gesto que podía parecer adorable al mundo, pero era algo más que un simple movimiento de afecto. Era la muestra de sus mutuos sentimientos y el peligro que aquella aceptación podría acarrearles al aceptarlo.**

**María suspiró ante su silenciosa invitación. Era estúpido si creía que se iba a echar atrás ahora, despues de ser ella la que lo iniciara. Sería una afrenta en contra de su propio orgullo asi que no tenía ninguna excusa válida para evadir aquello.**

**Y sin dudarlo más tiempo, el cuerpo de ella se inclinó sobre el de él, volviendo a reclamar sus labios en el proceso mientras se dejaba abrazar por el asesino con una peligrosa delicadeza. **

**Continuará.**

* * *

**NA/: Bueno, por fin han decidido cruzar la linea pero aquí no acaban sus problemas. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Por encima del deber.**

**Capítulo 11**

La tenue brisa hacía que los cabellos negros largos de la mujer se movieran, dejando ver la piel blanca de su espalda al asesino que ahora estaba descansando. Agazapó su cuerpo contra si misma y con sus manos, frotó su frente en un intento de aliviar su atormentada mente. A pesar de lo convencida que había estado, su mente aun dudaba, preguntándose una y otra vez, que era lo que había hecho con el asesino que estaba a su espalda. Uno que respiraba tranquilo y confiado junto a ella.

Descubrió su rostro y su labio tembló al dejar escapar un silencioso suspiro. Todo lo que sentía por él, era una completa y absoluta locura. Lo admitía, pero era algo que no tendría futuro y menos, cuando él iba a ser...  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior. A pesar de que había decidido no participar sin importar las consecuencias que Roberto le impondría, no podría cambiar lo que iba a suceder, y la hacía sentir culpable.

Cogió el tabardo blanco que estaba en el suelo e intentó alisar las arrugas con sus manos nerviosas. Por mucho que lo intentara, lo que sentía por aquel idiota la hacía dudar de todo. La hacía plantearse hacer cosas que jamás habrían pasado por su cabeza, incluso estar y quedarse en el infierno. Miró a su espalda y observó su falso rostro con el entrecejo fruncido. Pero aun así decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Solo permitió salir de su boca lo que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro sin cruzar la linea de la traición.

-No hagas el idiota en tu siguiente misión.-susurró ella inclinándose para acariciar el oído del asesino con sus palabras.

Él se mantuvo quieto, en silencio y sin romper su descanso con cada movimiento y sonido que las telas hacían al deslizarse por el cuerpo de María. Solo se atrevió a sonreír cuando esta desapareció de la habitación y por consiguiente, de su vida. Iba a ser doloroso dejarla marchar y hacer desaparecer por completo su presencia. Pero al menos tendría el recuerdo de la perspicacia y de la furia de aquella mujer que se había atrevido a revivir el corazón muerto de un asesino.

Y aquella advertencia, llena de una escondida preocupación delataba su afecto. Uno que deseaba pero que no podía responder, al menos, no ahora. Si se distraía acabaría muerto y tierra santa en manos de Roberto de sable y de los templarios. Era algo que no debía permitir.

Escuchó a María salir de la pequeña casa en la que había sido acogido, seguramente, iría a avisar a su tío de que se marchaba a hacer algún quehacer secreto para sus oídos y que por lo tanto, tendría que vigilarle. Pero, por mucho que quisiera quedarse, esta vez, no lo detendrían. No había más excusas, debía irse sin importar sus deseos o los de ella y esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para ser capaz de hacerlo.

Irguió su cuerpo levemente dolorido y cicatrizado y se levantó del cómodo lecho que había compartido con María, una que por mucho que lo negase, ya podía considerarla su igual, porque era alguien con la que podría compartir toda su vida. Ni si quiera Adha había tenido ese poder sobre él.

Abrió el baúl mientras las bisagras chirriaban creando un escándalo en su adorada burbuja, haciéndole recordar que no debía desviar su mente hacia ella y prestar la debida atención a su atuendo de asesino. Pero, mientras estaba en aquella casa en la que el aroma de María estaba presente, dejaría que sus pensamientos divagaran un poco.

Ajustó su cinturón de cuero con maestría y enfundó cada cuchillo en su funda correspondiente, revisó sus ampollas de medicina y la hoja de su espada. Todo estaba impoluto e intacto. Ella lo había dejado todo como si no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de estrenar y manchar de sangre enemiga su atuendo de asesino.

Accionó el mecanismo de su hoja oculta y comprobó que funcionaba a la perfección. Pasó la yema de su dedo indice por el arma, midiendo lo afilada que estaba pero, en cuanto escuchó las pisadas metálicas de una armadura por la casa, detuvo su inspección y escondió la hoja bajo la protección del brazalete de cuero.

-María se enfadará cuando vea que te has ido.-habló el hombre entrando por la puerta y sin sorprenderse demasiado de que el asesino estuviese de pie y con su atuendo.

-Procuraré que no me vea en esta vida o lo lamentaré.-contestó Altair sin voltearse y Wyndam no pudo evitar reírse ante su respuesta.

Altair miró al hombre y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice. No estaba seguro de si aquel hombre conocía todos los detalles de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Pero, sabía que en un futuro, aquel templario podría aceptarlo como su familia. Algo que añoraba ya que nunca había tenido el tiempo suficiente de disfrutarlo con los suyos porque la orden lo prohibía. Fomentaban la idea de que los asesinos son hermanos, él compartía la idea, pero ninguno tenía lazos profundos con él. Había aprendido que no podía confiar en nadie para que lo apoyase si su corazón se rompía como lo había hecho años atrás.

-Ha sido un placer.-inclinó su rostro con respeto y aceptó la mano que Wyndam le brindaba como gesto de despedida.

-Ha sido...interesante.-añadido el viejo templario.-De todas formas, aquí eres bienvenido. Estoy seguro de que a María no le importará volver a usarte como un pelele de combate.

-Mm, la próxima vez estaré en plena forma, así que no lo tendrá tan fácil.-respondió el asesino ladeando la cabeza y escondiendo sus ojos esperanzados por un nuevo roce con ella. Ya fuese teniendo el placer de disfrutar de su habilidad o de ser amado por aquella inestimable mujer.

Altair salió por la puerta con paso tranquilo y con su rostro oculto bajo su capucha mientras notaba como el templario lo miraba curioso mientras se alejaba. Seguramente no habría esperado que un asesino se fuera a esconder de los ojos de los enemigos de aquella forma. Era un pequeño secreto que ya se había descubierto pero aun así, el verlo poner en practica parecía ser un foco de curiosidad. Pero, podía estar tranquilo, ya que sabía que podía confiar en aquellos que lo habían acogido.

Suspiró cansado y observó hacía lo alto de los tejados. Los arqueros destacaban de entre el cielo soleado como un buitre en el desierto. Tendría que entremezclarse todo el rato entre la gente para ir hasta la casa de asesinos de Acre.

Sonrió para sí mismo con ironía. Seguro que lo habrían dado por muerto o estaban disfrutando de las dificultades por las que estaba pasando, ya que últimamente, no era el ser más apreciado en su hermandad. Pero al menos, estaba intentando reparar sus errores.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Haberse dejado herir había sido un error, pero no era un asesino perfecto. Era algo que había aprendido con su caída desde el pedestal en el que había estado subido y que ahora agradecía sin dudarlo, ya que si la hubiese conocido un par de meses atrás, habría acabado muerta bajo su hoja solo por el mero hecho de intuir que era un asesino.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de despejar sus pensamientos. Ya era suficiente. Ahora debía centrarse en su objetivo. Roberto de Sable debía morir.

En cuanto sus párpados se levantaron, sus ojos se volvieron astutos y su semblante se tornó inexpresivo mientras esperaba pacientemente a que una masa de ciudadanos pasara por su lado para ocultarse. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que a pesar de las duras condiciones por las que estaba pasando la ciudad, aquellas horas mañaneras, estaban llenas de vida.

Se entremezcló entre la gente con maestría pero, una inquietud lo abordaba. Intentó resistirse, incluso mordió su lengua para infligirse un dolor de distracción, pero fue en vano y no pudo evitar mirar hacía atrás. Hacía la casa en la que había sido acogido. Aquella que quería recordar para poder volver. Giró su rostro con un movimiento lento y lo que vio, no fue lo que esperaba. Varios soldados habían aparecido de la nada, acompañados por un distinguible templario, el cual estaban forzando a entrar en la casa a su viejo compañero de orden.

Altair apretó los puños y siguiendo su instinto se separó de la multitud con rapidez con el fin de ir lo más rápido posible a ayudar al tío de María. Aquella manera de tratar a alguien la conocía muy bien. Era cuando algo grotesco iba a suceder y los templarios querían esconderlo de los ciudadanos. La pregunta era ¿porqué? Él era uno de los suyos y quizás estaba malinterpretando algo.

Sus pies se movieron más rápido y tras mirar hacia los lados, se adentró por la ventana con sigilo. Nada más pisar en la madera escuchó el grito de dolor que gorgoriteaba al mezclarse con la sangre, y deseó haber sido más rápido y menos cuidadoso. Como cuando había sido una bestia asesina sin sentimientos.

Desenfundó su espada sin miramientos y corrió hacía la cocina en la que se había escuchado aquel horrible sonido al que estaba acostumbrado a oír en sus víctimas, pero no en sus conocidos.

El sonido de sus ropajes atrajo las miradas de los soldados mientras el cuerpo de Wyndam se deslizaba hacía el suelo y chocaba contra las tablas de madera con un golpe sordo y pesado. La sangre se escapaba rápidamente de su cuerpo y tiñó la madera para marcarla con el fluido que lo mantenía con vida. La herida había sido mortal y apretó sus dientes con rabia. ¿Porque había hecho algo así? Él no era ninguna amenaza. Pero aquellos desalmados, no contestarían sus dudas. Eran meros peones que seguían órdenes sin plantearse nada. Debía acabar con ellos y salir de ahí, porque aunque le gustaría quedarse hasta que María volviese, lo culparían al instante y más aun, cuando aquellos asesinos podían cargar el muerto a alguien más conveniente.

Los soldados recobraron su habilidad de movimiento y desenvainaron sus espadas con rapidez, blasfemando contra él en una lengua extranjera que pocos entendían en aquellas tierras. Altair, puso su cuerpo en alerta, y no pensó en sus magulladuras. Ya tendría tiempo de sentir dolor cuando estuviera fuera de peligro.

Los soldados se abalanzaron sobre él con un salto coordinado que dieron al mismo tiempo. Sus estocadas eran violentas y peligrosas pero Altair pudo esquivarlas, no sin sentir punzadas en sus heridas que aun se estaban curando, pero era lo suficientemente ágil como para poder evitar más cortadas y contraatacar cuando los soldados bajaban su guardia.

Uno de ellos, tuvo la mala suerte de que su hoja oculta atravesara su garganta. Al menos, ahora sentiría lo que había hecho sufrir al hombre que acababan de matar mientras se ahogaba en con su propia sangre. Un merecido final para aquel asesino que había colaborado con la matanza de un inocente.

Altair no pudo detenerse a observarlo morir y detuvo un ataque horizontal con su espada. Agarró la empuñadura con forma de águila con fuerza y obligó al hombre a retroceder con una patada en el estomago. El soldado cayó torpemente y Altair lo remató con rapidez. Ya solo quedaban dos en pie y el templario solo observaba con los brazos cruzados. Aquella actitud, lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Estaba tan seguro y tan tranquilo mientras sus hombres morían delante suya, que comenzó a preguntarse si bajo aquella armadura había un ser humano.

Altair siguió luchando, desviando ataques que cargaban cada musculo de sus brazos. No quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco ni exponerse innecesariamente hasta que aquel templario diera algún paso. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que en cuanto los soldados ganaron terreno en su defensa, escuchó como una risa seca y cargada de arrogancia hacía vibrar el casco metálico del templario. Dirigió su vista hacía el hombre que descruzaba sus brazos con vagancia y esté simplemente lo ignoró, emprendiendo su camino, mancillando el cuerpo de Wyndam cuando lo piso como si fuera un obstáculo en el camino y salió por la puerta. Creía que sus hombres bastaban para detenerlo pero Altair, no lo dejaría escapar. No después de mostrar tan poco respeto por aquel al que había matado a sangre fría.

Gruñó en su garganta con furia e ignorando sus delicadas heridas que aun estaban cicatrizando, realizó un corte lateral con su espada, hiriendo a los guardias que lo flaqueaban con una profunda herida en el estómago y que salpicó de rojo sus ropas recién limpias. Pero no era algo importante en aquellos momentos, y con la velocidad de un leopardo, salió corriendo tras el templario mientras las partes no manchadas del filo de su espada, brillaban bajo los rayos de sol como unas grandes señales de fuego para los centinelas.

Detuvo su carrera bruscamente y miró al rededor, buscando a aquel desgraciado templario mientras su garganta ardía por los gruñidos de furia contenidos. No divisó armaduras, ni nadie que pareciese tener prisa por irse de allí y apretó sus dientes. No podía permitir que aquel hombre saliese impune y si su vista convencional le fallaba, usaría aquel extraño don que la naturaleza le había concedido. Aunque en su estado, no lo podría mantener por demasiado tiempo. Intentó concentrarse, decidido a usar su sentido de águila, pero comenzó a percatarse de que el mundo, no actuaba como debería.

Parpadeó sus ojos, centrándose en lo que tenía delante y no en su anhelo por atrapar a aquel maldito. Los ciudadanos lo miraban paralizados, unos mostrando miedo en sus ojos y otros con sorpresa. Todos se mantuvieron quietos hasta que una mujer gritó con toda su capacidad pulmonar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se echó a correr mientras de su boca solo salía una palabra. Asesino.

Había sido marcado por la sangre de un inocente de nuevo. Solo que esta vez, la muerte no había sido realizada bajo su mano, pero para los ojos del mundo, su espada era la que estaba manchada. La de la orden que los protegía escondidos bajo las sombras.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo y observó como las patrullas comenzaban a escucharse entre los gritos de pánico de las mujeres y hombres que salían corriendo. Otros apretaban sus puños, enviando señales de que tenían intenciones de meterse en la lucha en contra suya.

Altair siseó resignado, nadie iba a concederle la duda y muy a su pesar, sabía que María, no iba a ser distinta. No iba a poder explicar nada, no al menos, sin recibir una cuchillada de por medio y ahora no tenía tiempo de esperarla. Su vida y su hermandad corrían peligro de nuevo. Pero esta vez, no se había dejado llevar por el orgullo, si no por la ira de la injusticia y quizás, una pequeña sed de venganza.

Sin otra opción, Altair enfundó su espada y salió corriendo para perderse entre las calles hasta que todo se calmase. Al Mualim no iba a estar contento con su vuelta.

O-O

María andaba en círculos, mostrando su evidente nerviosismo al polvo que se levantaba de la roca con la fuerza de sus pasos. Roberto estaba tardando demasiado y por alguna razón, su instinto estaba gritando en cada nervio de su cuerpo. Algo que no pasaba muy a menudo, pero que siempre traía algo peligroso de la mano. Aunque quizás, lo más probable era que lo estaba confundiendo con el estrés mental al que estaba sometiendo a su cerebro al planificar las posibilidades que su declinación a la misión iba a traer con ello. ¿Perdería todos sus privilegios y su reputación entre todos los soldados y templarios que comandaba Roberto?

Era lo que más temía, al menos, antes de que conociera al asesino. Pero ahora, ya no sabía que era lo que era más importante para ella. Estaba confusa y estar en aquel estado no la agradaba lo más mínimo. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y las restregó con frustración sobre su piel mientras se mordía la lengua para que las maldiciones no saliesen de su boca.

-María, perdona la tardanza. Al parecer alguien ha asesinado a alguien en nuestro distrito y he tenido que mandar a un grupo de mis templarios. Las mujeres son unas histéricas.-murmuró Roberto malhumorado mientras entraba por la puerta con rapidez. María cruzó los brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada, algo que no paso desapercibido para el Maestre.

-No debería generalizar.-gruñó ella ante su descortesía.

-Bah, tu orgullo no puede herirse con simples palabras.-desechó Roberto mientras se dejaba caer en su silla.-Mañana irás a Jerusalén, y allí prepararás la trampa con el nuevo gerente musulmán de la ciudad.

María trago saliva y movió sus dedos con nerviosismo. Roberto la miró con curiosidad y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Yo...-comenzó ella a explicar sin mucho éxito.

-Tendrás el apoyo de los nuestros y el de la guardia de la ciudad. Tenemos un acuerdo que nos beneficiará mutuamente.

-Lo sé señor pero eso no es...

-¡Señor!.-interrumpió el grito de un soldado que había abierto la puerta de golpe y con ello, resquebrajando la pared de piedra de la fortaleza.

-¡¿Que?.-gruñó el Maestre con amenaza por la conveniente interrupción.

-El hombre que han asesinado en nuestro distrito es uno de sus hombres. Wyndam Torpe está muerto.

Los ojos de María se desorbitaron y su boca se entreabrió por la sorpresa. ¿Que demonios había dicho? Era imposible, Altair estaba con él y le él habría ayudado. Pero una fugaz idea asaltó su cerebro gracias a su corazón templario.

Sus puños se cerraron con furia y en dos zancadas llegó hasta la altura del guardia y lo agarró por el cuello de tela que salía por su armadura.

-¿Quién lo ha hecho?-gritó ella sin contener su voz amenazante.

-D...dicen...-titubeó el guardia que estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar.

-¡Habla!-ordenó ella, deseando que desmintiera su descabellada idea.

-La gente dice que ha sido un asesino. Lo vieron salir de la casa con su arma y sus ropas llenas de sangre.-la mano de María tembló y el agarre sobre el guardia se volvió más fuerte y doloroso. ¿La había usado y la había traicionado con tanta facilidad a la que se trata a alguien que no es importante?

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Roberto el cual se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.

-S...sí, además mató a unos guardias que intentaron defender a Wyndam.

Ella soltó el agarre y cerró su puño con fuerza. Aquel maldito había estado jugando con ellos y ella había sido tan tonta de caer en su fingido encanto. Irguió su cuerpo e hizo chocar sus botas de piel cuando giró su cuerpo hacía Roberto.

-Si no le importa ahora quiero despedirme de mi tío, pero le prometo que no fallaré. Pronto tendrá la cabeza del asesino en su mesa.-prometió María con los ojos llenos de rabia y venganza. Deseaba la sangre de aquel que había traicionado su confianza y sus sentimientos.

-Eso es lo que esperaba oír.-contestó el Maestre con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras que en su mente se carcajeaba sin descanso.

Su plan había funcionado.

Continuará.

* * *

**NA/: Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y si tenéis tiempo, podáis dejar vuestros pensamientos sobre él. Julio es una locura en estos lares pero sigo escribiendo poco a poco. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**NA/: Bueno, este es probablemente el penúltimo capítulo. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**Por encima del deber**

**Capítulo 12**

Altair cabalgaba absorto, dejando que su cuerpo se moviera indefenso ante la inercia que el trote del caballo ejercía. Sabía que a lomos de Acteon, podía bajar su guardia y pensar en todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido en poco tiempo. Necesitaba entender que había sucedido, pero por mucho que lo pensara, no encontraba un sentido lógico. Aun así, su corcel no le daba más tiempo del necesario ya que lo conducía sabiamente hacía su destino, hacía su ultima batalla contra los templarios y sería libre. Libre de sus faltas para con la hermandad, libre para pensar y poder ir a visitar a la mujer que había robado su alma.

Debía ayudarla a hacer justicia ante la afrenta que había sufrido y quizás, con suerte, ella tendría más respuestas que él de aquel asesinato para poder comprender lo que había pasado. Pero si los guardias estaban implicados, probablemente sus fuentes no serían fiables. Todo aquello olía a traición, algo que estaba descubriendo que era frecuente entre su gente.

Altair agarró las riendas y salió de sus pensamientos, reconociendo el terreno de rocas y arena que conducía a la ciudad de Jerusalén. Pronto se enfrentaría a Roberto y antes de atravesar su garganta, le sacaría toda la información que pudiese sobre sus planes, sobre la orden y sobre las circunstancias de la muerte del tío de María.

* * *

O,,O

* * *

Tensó su cuerpo para evitar que se le encorvara la espalda como al sacerdote que estaba hablando sin parar en el funeral. Era triste que a pesar de que fuera religiosa, quería hacer lo que creía correcto para la gente, pero en cambio no soportaba los largos oficios y eventos que rondaban la muerte de alguien. Ahora estaban descansando en paz y bajo su punto de vista, el mundo debía dejarlos como estaban. Tranquilos y sin ninguna preocupación. No como los vivos que temían la llegada de su muerte o la muerte de sus seres queridos.

Respiró entrecortada bajo el casco, sintiendo como la calidez de su aliento se pegaba en su propia piel tras chocar contra el metal. Su nerviosismo aumentaba y estaba comenzando a sentir algo que nunca antes había pensado que podría molestarla. La armadura era agobiante y estaba deseando terminar con todo para quitársela. No quería ver a ningún asesino por allí. No tenía ganas de matar al único hombre del que se había enamorado y era una locura porque quería arrancarle la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Ese hombre había matado a su tío y aun así quería salvarlo. O al menos, darle el beneficio de explicar el porque lo había hecho y después podría acabar con su vida sin remordimientos.

Suspiró cansada y cerró los ojos mientras notaba como el sudor caía desde su frente, haciéndole cosquillas mientras se deslizaba por su piel. Se sentía culpable, estaba sudorosa, asqueada con el calor y harta de escuchar al sacerdote. Se sentía como una idiota y tenía que centrarse. Su tío estaba muerto, había sido traicionada por Altair, el hombre al que había confiado sus sueños, su cuerpo, su corazón, su vida entera. Pero, tenía que matarlo para vengar a su tío. Se quedaría sola en aquel infierno porque ya ni siquiera podía llamar a los templarios su familia, ya que no era digna de ellos tras traicionarles por salvar a aquel desgraciado.

Mordió su labio inferior con frustración. No quería matarlo...pero, era su deber para con su familia y para con la orden que la había acogido. Él había matado a muchos y la memoria de su tío desangrado en el suelo de su casa, no ayudaba a perdonarlo. No debía dudar más, pero aun así, rezó para que Altair no fuera el asesino que apareciese aquél día.

Respiró profundamente, olvidándose del mundo para controlar sus nervios y pensamientos. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron para ver a través del visor del yelmo, solo se pudo ver como la fría teniente de Roberto de Sable, destripaba el lugar en busca de su presa. Algo que obviamente, solo los templarios que la acompañaban, lo sabían. El resto del mundo, tanto como ciudadanos y los guardias de la ciudad que habían apostado en cada rincón del cementerio, desconocían quien estaba realmente bajo aquella armadura.

El cielo se oscureció, tapando el brillante sol para castigarlo por su continua presencia en el mundo, por el contrario, para los ciudadanos era un gran descanso y para María era un presagio. Supo que se avecinaba su llegada y la de la carnicería a la que iba a ser expuesto sin ningún remordimiento por parte de sus soldados.

Pero no para ella.

Giró su cuerpo, escuchando el sonido de las placas de la armadura en movimiento que la cubrían para protegerse de ciertos ataques. Observó al gentío, empezando por el lado derecho del muro y siguió su exploración con intenciones de llegar hasta el otro, pero su inspección de la gente se detuvo en cuanto vio aquel atuendo que conocía como la palma de su mano; blanco, con telas rojas, un cinturón que cubría parte de su estómago, y unas cuantas armas que engalanaban el traje a la vez que simbolizaban el rango del hombre que las llevaba.

Era él y maldijo por dentro. Había deseado que no viniera, que otro ocupase su lugar para que su tarea fuera más fácil, era lo lógico que lo hubiese pensado, ya que al fin de al cabo, Altair todavía no tenía sus heridas sanadas. Pero su forma de andar y de esconderse bajo su capucha, lo delataba. Era un estúpido por ir hasta allí cuando le había advertido previamente. Solo por ignorar sus consejos se merecía otro puñetazo.

Cogió aire con profundidad, tomándose unos segundos para centrarse en su objetivo, en el que era el asesino de su tío. No debía olvidarlo, ese hombre debía morir por el bien de todos y por todo el mal que había hecho sin importar lo que significaba o había significado para ella.

Elevó su brazo con prepotencia y seguridad, un signo común entre los templarios de alto rango, y sin dilación sus hombres abandonaron su sopor y abrieron sus ojos para prestar atención a las órdenes de su superior.

Extendió un dedo hacía los soldados, ordenando que tomaran posiciones y con ello, poniendo alerta a todos mientras el sacerdote cambiaba su pesado monólogo sobre la muerte de sus camaradas, para comenzar a hablar sobre el enemigo común de los cristianos y musulmanes. Los asesinos.

Gracías a Dios, no tendría que ser ella la que lo marcase como una res para que fuese sacrificado. Solo tuvo que esperar a que el sacerdote lo desenmascarase y sus hombres, se pusieron en movimiento mientras ella rezaba para que su cuerpo pudiera estar concienciado con el plan de luchar contra él y matarlo.

* * *

O..O

* * *

Altair se tensó en cuanto el sacerdote hizo pública su presencia y en un segundo todos los ciudadanos que habían asistido al entierro, se voltearon para mirarlo como si fuera un monstruo sanguinario.

Dio un paso atrás de forma instintiva, lo habían descubierto con tanta facilidad que no podía ser verdad. La única explicación era que Roberto le estaba esperando con sus templarios, quería un combate abierto, sin escapatoria y con los ciudadanos como público para agrandar su propio ego si conseguía vencerlo. Sonrío orgulloso bajo el escondite de su capucha. María estaría deseando de romperle algún miembro por ignorar su sutil advertencia. Pero ese era Roberto, su último objetivo para limpiar su propia alma y para liberar tierra santa de la amenaza templaria. Así que aunque todo fuese una asquerosa trampa debía acudir a ella y tirarse de lleno contra los zarpazos que le dieran. Él no era un cobarde como aquel que se estaba escudando bajo un ardid y con una docena de hombres con los que escudarse. Lo afrontaría incluso si tenía que pasarse horas luchando bajo el abrasador sol de aquella ciudad.

Miró por encima de la multitud de aldeanos atónitos, los templarios habían dejado de salir del cobertizo pero observó como una docena de arqueros apostados en los tejados que rodeaban el cementerio, aparecían de la nada. Aquello si iba a ser un problema, querían encerrarlo como a un ratón en una jaula llena de carne y lo peor de todo, era que aquellas personas que lo rodeaban, iban a ser masacrados si los arqueros apuntaban hacia él.

Tenía que hacer algo para liberarlos de su parálisis y con suerte, los instigaría para que salieran corriendo. En abrir y cerrar de ojos, sería el blanco inconfundible para sus atacantes, pero estaba preparado y con rapidez, desenvainó su espada.

El mundo a su alrededor se quedó quieto, contemplando su hoja brillante, su atuendo impoluto y su rostro oculto. Aun así, los guardias de las azoteas tensaban sus arcos sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por si una de sus flechas acabaría atravesando el cuerpo de los que habían asistido al entierro.

Altair siseo con reproche. ¿Cuan lejos llegaría aquel hombre para obtener sus ambiciones? Era un hipócrita, quería liberar tierra santa matando a todo lo que se encontrase por su paso. Pero él no permitiría aquella carnicería y aunque fuese un mejor blanco para los arqueros, debía deshacerse del publico que estaba a su alrededor.

Sacó uno de sus cuchillos con decisión y extendió su brazo con rapidez, soltando la daga de acero que voló libre contra el viento, hasta que perforó el estómago de uno de los arqueros que tenía las intenciones de soltar la flecha en unos instantes. Él hombre dejó escapar un grito ahogado y soltando su arco por la falta de fuerza, cayó por la cornisa hasta que su cuerpo se estampó contra el suelo mientras era acompañado con el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Los ciudadanos miraron anonadados y como cualquier ser humano, sus reacciones fueron las esperadas. En unos segundos, los chillidos de pánico emergieron de las gargantas de la gente y la arenilla del suelo comenzó a levantarse con las frenéticas pisadas. La histeria reino en aquel cementerio y quizás si tenía suerte, podría aprovecharlo para reducir el número de guardias a los que tendría que enfrentarse.

La polvareda que se había levantado, le dio un tiempo para acabar con unos cuantos arqueros que no sabían a donde apuntar con varios de sus cuchillos gracias a su don para ver a sus enemigos, pero aun así, no pudo parar a los que disparaban al azar y que acabaron hiriendo a un ciudadano que cayó muerto a su lado. Tenía manos pero desgraciadamente, no tantas como poder salvar a todos.

Apretó sus mandíbulas y tras esquivar un grupo de ciudadanos que iban a arrollarlo, se cobijó detrás de una de las lápidas del cementerio que había liberado del ojo de los arqueros, y con maestría acabó con la vida del resto que disparaban como locos a todo lo que se movía.

Roberto estaba parado con sus templarios, observando aquel intento de masacre de inocentes para acabar con su vida. Pero había algo raro en él, no parecía tranquilo y confiado. Su arrogancia y prepotencia no parecía irradiar de debajo de su armadura, es más sus manos agarraban sin fuerza la empuñadura de la espada que tenía enfundada.

¿Tan confiado estaba de que acabarían con él o es que acaso estaba acobardado? No tenía sentido porque aquel hombre disfrutaría rompiéndole el cuello con sus manos si tenía la más mínima oportunidad de cogerle. Pero lo más seguro sería que simplemente, estaba esperando a la aparición de algo. Su gran numero en aquella apestosa trampa.

* * *

O..O

* * *

Los sonidos de las pisadas y los gritos se alejaron, y la arena que se había levantado, comenzaba a volver a su sitio, permitiendo que los que quedaban en el cementerio pudiesen visualizar algo más que formas abstractas.

Los templarios miraron al frente y a parte de sus arqueros y algunos ciudadanos muertos, solo vieron al asesino en pie, sin heridas ni manchas en su traje que hondeaba con el viento.

María gruño para sus adentros. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando, sabía que Roberto hacía cosas arriesgadas, pero atrincherar a personas que no tenían nada que ver para que las agujereasen con flechas, no era algo que la agradaba en absoluto. Atrapar a alguien que había cometido injusticias y había matado a gente era razonable, pero lo peor de todo, era que no había servido para nada. Altair seguía ileso y había acabado con sus arqueros, mientras que sus hombres habían matado a una docena de civiles. Era desolador.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Al final, iba a tener que acabar con él. Todo habría sido más fácil si una flecha hubiera atravesado su corazón lleno de ponzoña traicionera.

Con valentía sacó su mandoble y sus hombres imitaron su movimiento amenazante. Era la hora de acabar con un mal en el mundo y quizás su tío descansaría en paz al saberlo.

O..o

Altair se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que el enemigo hiciera el primer ataque. Claramente estaba en desventaja, no tenía apoyos y Roberto tenía a un numeroso batallón de templarios con unas ganas infinitas de matarlo. Debía esperar, ser paciente y contraatacar cuando el momento fuese el indicado. No importaba cuantos vinieran, pero tenía que acabar con ellos antes de poder enfrentarse libremente a Roberto. Si dejaba que sus ansias tomaran el control de su cuerpo, acabaría muerto y su tierra a merced de los templarios.

Esperó con la espada en alto, manteniendo su posición de guardia mientras los templarios formaban un círculo a su alrededor con lentitud y Roberto se unió a ellos, con su espada que temblaba ligeramente en alto y dando la impresión de que su cuerpo intentaba escudarse tras las armaduras de sus hombres. Aquella cobardía sin motivos era extraña de ver en él.

Las espadas chocaron y cantaron con sus sonidos metálicos, creando una música con la que danzaban los templarios con sus ataques sobre el asesino. El rompía la melodía con los contraataques que perforaban las pieles cubiertas por las pesadas cotas de malla. Poco a poco los templarios fueron cayendo, haciendo que sus armaduras chocasen contra el suelo para crear un desagradable sonido en medio de la melodía, y Roberto empezaba a ser más visible entre la maraña de soldados.

Altair sonrió bajo su capucha. Pronto podría enfrentarse a él y saldar las cuentas que tenían pendientes. Observó al hombre, viendo como comenzaba a impacientarse al ver caer a sus hombres bajo sus pies. Como sus planes de no mover un dedo y dejar que sus lacayos hicieran sus responsabilidades, se iban resquebrajando con cada soldado que caía herido o muerto a su lado.

Escuchó un breve sonido de reproche que se insonorizaba bajo el yelmo de metal de Roberto, y en un cerrar de ojos, cogió la empuñadura del mandoble con fuerza, lo elevó como si fuera una simple tela y dejó que la hoja cortase el aire violentamente con su peso. La tierra se levantó y el filo del mandoble se marcó en el suelo en el que antes había estado Altair. Tenía suerte de ser más ágil que el peso muerto de aquel arma.

Aquel ataque, no había sido de aviso, Roberto había pasado al ataque junto con sus hombres y aquello iba a complicar las cosas si quería enfrentarse solo con él.

Un par de templarios atacaron, obligándole a dar un paso atrás para esquivarlos y Roberto se abalanzó de nuevo contra él, justo a donde había puesto sus pies para evitar el ataque. Elevó su fina espada de forma instintiva, pero sabía que no iba a poder parar aquel fuerte ataque y tampoco tenía tiempo de esquivarlo. Solo pudo recibir el devastador golpe que acabo desequilibrándolo por completo y con ello, acabando con su posición ventajosa.

Altair recobró el equilibrio de sus piernas y elevó su rostro con una sacudida para ver como los templarios corrían hacía el con las espadas alzadas. Soltó un gruñido frustrado y al ver el mandoble sobre su cabeza, dio una voltereta sobre el suelo para evitar que le partiera en dos mientras sentía en su costado daba una ligera punzada. Lo más probable era que sus heridas estaban comenzando a abrirse por los movimientos bruscos que estaba obligando a su cuerpo a realizar.

El polvo ensució su traje y la arenilla que llegó a sus ojos hizo que su visión se empañase. Algo que le podía costar la vida si no era capaz de ver con claridad los ataques que le venían encima. Pero por desgracia ahora solo podía hacer una cosa.

Evadir ataques a ciegas hasta que su vista se aclarase.

Los soldados vieron su oportunidad y como si hubiesen sido poseídos por una fuerza ajena, corrieron hacia él agitando sus espadas contra el aire como si fueran a festejar algo. Altair estiró sus piernas, dando un pequeño salto hacía un lado para esquivar las espadas que rasgaron los ropajes de asesino que llevaba, y lanzó un cuchillo que con suerte, acabó clavándose en la pierna de uno de los templarios, inmovilizándolo para que no pudiera luchar en contra suya.

Volvieron a atacar y Altair uso las tumbas como escudos, esquivando una y otra vez mientras escuchaba el ruido metálico que sonaba cuando las espadas chocaban contra la piedra grabada con el nombre de los muertos. Alguno de los templarios emitió un quejido desde su garganta y Altair sonrió. Sabía que las fuerzas de aquellos golpes, pasarían factura en las manos que blandían las espadas.

Altair siguió danzando entre las tumbas, esquivando golpes y debilitando la fuerza de sus enemigos con sus propios ataques fallidos. Roberto se mantenía al acecho, usando su mandoble cuando creía que podría acorralarlo y observando como sus hombres se debilitaban poco a poco. Pero sus ataques comenzaban a ser una molestia y en varias ocasiones en las que había estado cerca de rajarle la cara, había tenido que cogerlo de la muñeca y pegarle un puñetazo en el casco para desorientarlo. Una ventaja que había aprovechado para acabar poco a poco con sus templarios, ya que si el líder caía, estos perdían la concentración por unos segundos.

Cuando su vista comenzó a volver a la normalidad, pudo divisar que solo quedaba Roberto en pie, mientras que el resto de templarios estaban en el suelo heridos o muertos.

Por fin, todo acabaría, tierra santa seria liberada de los templarios y con suerte, su orden sería destruida.

* * *

O.O

* * *

María observó como el asesino que había matado a todos sus hombres salía de entre las tumbas. Había liquidado a todos con tanta facilidad que empezaba a dudar de si Altair era el que se escondía bajo esa capucha, pero sus ojos lo habían visto a través del yelmo y no podía ignorarlo. No era el hombre que la había amado con delicadeza, era el asesino que se había convertido en una bestia en cuanto había olido la sangre del combate.

Elevó su mandoble ante la atenta mirada del asesino. Estaba sola y era la única presa que le quedaba. Se puso en posición de ataque, con el filo apuntando al cielo y sus piernas dispuestas a esquivar el ataque que sabría que vendría. Ella no huiría, acabaría con aquel miserable que la había engañado. No sabía si estaría a su altura, pero lo daría todo en aquel combate. Era su deber para con el mundo que había perdido la vida bajo la hoja de aquel asesino.

Altair corrió hacía su posición con el sable extendido, queriendo atacar con rapidez antes de que ella pudiera defenderse, pero aunque blandiese un pesado mandoble tenía reflejos y habilidad.

Justo antes de que Altair embistiese su cuerpo contra el de ella, María dio un paso hacía un lado y dejó caer el mandoble detrás del asesino, impidiéndole así, que pudiera dar marcha atrás y escapar de su puño cubierto por escamas de hierro. Golpeó su rostro con toda la fuerza que pudo, soltando la rabia al pensar en todas las muertes que había cometido, mientras un gruñido profundo salía de su boca y se distorsionaba bajo el metal del casco.

Altair se desequilibró y choco contra el mandoble que había a su espalda como ella había anticipado. Aprovechando la desventaja del asesino, María desenvainó su espada y paso al ataque. Estaba preparada para acabar con él siempre que no dejase que las dudas la envolvieran.

El asesino vio venir el ataque. Elevó el brazo de forma instintiva, parando la hoja con las chapas de metal de su guante. Acto seguido, levantó su rodilla y golpeó con fuerza el estomago cubierto por la cota de anillas. Aquello le cortó la respiración por unos segundos y María soltó un grito frustrado en cuanto el asesino volvió a golpearla con el puño de la espada en el yelmo. ¿Porque no la mataba sin más? ¿Porque no atravesaba su cuerpo con la espada que estaba manchada con la sangre de sus compañeros?

Se había equivocado al pensar que había algo bueno en él. Era un monstruo que se divertía luchando.

Sus espadas chocaron con fuerza una y otra vez mientras el calor asfixiante y el olor a sangre los agotaba. Ninguno conseguía entrar en el territorio del otro por demasiado tiempo, pero sus cuerpos se agotaban, el probablemente debido a la lucha constante y a sus heridas, pero ella era todo lo contrario. Estaba acostumbrada a luchar y sabía que su mente la estaba distrayendo. A pesar de la traición que sentía, a pesar de intentar auto-convencerse de que era lo mejor, no quería matarlo.

Era algo estúpido y no tenía sentido.

Su espalda golpeó contra el suelo con un gran ruido metálico mientras Altair apresaba su cuerpo con sus piernas y manos, poniéndose en posición para asestar el golpe final. Era irónico que la última vez que habían estado de esa forma, la intención había sido la de disfrutar un sentimiento que creía que compartían. Había confiado en que no la mataría por ello, pero ahora lo haría sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Estaba tentada de reír. Al menos todo acabaría, no sufriría más por aquella inútil batalla que su corazón la obligaba a enfrentar. Podría irse de este maldito desierto y podría volver a ver a su tío de nuevo, y con suerte, quizás sería capaz de perdonarla por haber confiado en aquel hombre que había arrebatado sus vidas.

Podría olvidar que había mostrado debilidad por alguien que no debía, que había permitido que un hombre la manipulase con sentimientos que parecían sinceros y había traicionado sus sueños por ello. Podría olvidar lo bajo había caído.

Escuchó como Altair sacaba la hoja oculta y cerró los ojos, esperando que la pequeña daga que había investigado a escondidas cuando él había estado convaleciendo, atravesara su garganta.

El murmuró algo, probablemente alguna plegaria para salvar su alma al dios que adoraba. Al menos, oiría su profunda voz antes de morir.

Respiró hondo y sintió el acero en su cuello, pero en vez de notar como se ahogaba en su sangre, su rostro se libero de la prisión de metal, dejando que sus cabellos negros empapados por el sudor, se deslizaran como locos hacia el suelo.

El aire cálido chocó contra su piel en una suave caricia y dejó escapar un suspiro. Tenía que admitir, que era un gran asesino porque si estaba ya en la otra vida, no había sentido dolor alguno mientras su alma escapaba de su jaula de carne.

María abrió los ojos, esperando ver un paraje desconocido, pero el cielo parecía el mismo, cálido, soleado y brillante. Los pájaros piaban mientras notaba como sus piernas estaban adormecidas por algo que no alcanzaba a ver porque estaba embelesada en ver pasar las nubes con lentitud.

Pero una leve caricia en su mejilla atrajo su atención y fue entonces, cuando su mirada se encontró con la sorpresa que invadía los ojos cobrizos del asesino.

Continuará

* * *

**NA/: Bueno, tengo que confesar que ha sido raro escribir a María confusa con todo. Me ha dado hasta dolor de cabeza :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**NA: Y por fin el último capítulo, después de tanto tiempo con esta historia. He tardado bastante porque lo he reescrito cinco veces. No estaba conforme y aun lo estoy pero bueno. Espero que lo disfruteís.  
**

* * *

**Por encima del deber.  
**

**Capitulo 13**

Su respiración se contó y sus pupilas se dilataron ante lo que su visión percibía. ¿Como era aquello posible? ¿Era tal su enamoramiento con ella que ahora veía su rostro en vez del de sus enemigos? Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando aclarar sus ojos de aquella absurda visión. Pero por mucho que lo intentara ella no desapareció.

Altair alargó su mano por instinto, buscando si aquello que veía era real. Cuando

sintió la suave piel que había adorado, el aire de sus pulmones se precipitó con sonoridad hacía fuera.

-¿Que brujería es esta? -preguntó Altair con un gruñido anonadado, más para sí mismo que para ella. Su cerebro no funcionaba con claridad pero, lo hacía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que esto era el secreto que María había estado ocultando y que él había sospechado. Uno que no debería haber dejado pasar. Si ella era un templario...

-¿Es que esperabas a otra persona?-respondió ella con una sonrisa arrogante.

-María...

-Bueno, ¿a que esperas para matarme asesino? Hazlo ya.

-No.-rechazó él y levantó su cuerpo para dejar de apresarla. -Tu no eres mi objetivo. No te quitaré la vida-y aunque lo quisiera no podría. El saber que había estado a punto de matarla, le hacía sentirse culpable.

-Ya, ¿Cómo hiciste con mi tío?-ella elevó su torso y se mantuvo sentada mientras lo miraba con ira-. Eres un malnacido y vas a pagar por lo que has hecho. Altair, confiamos en ti pero tu palabra no vale nada. Así que deja de jugar conmigo y mátame.

-¿Dónde está Roberto? -él ignoró sus acusaciones en un intento de centrarse en lo que debía hacer en aquellos momentos.

-Cabalga hacia el sur con el fin de aniquilar a tú maldita orden. Hagas lo que hagas, no vas a sobrevivir a esto.

-Ya lo intentó una vez y no dio resultado. Su plan fracasará.

-Ah! Pero ahora no solo os enfrentáis a los templarios. Unirá a los sarracenos y a los cruzados en contra de los asesinos. -explicó ella con un tono de burla en su voz.

-Eso no ocurrirá. No tienen motivos María.

-No tenían pero tu se los has dado, nueve motivos, todos los cadáveres que has dejado atrás. Miembros de ambos bandos y los asesinos son su enemigo común. Serás la causa de la aniquilación de tu Orden.

Altair tragó con fuerza. ¿Habían cavado su propia tumba cuando solo había intentado salvar a los inocentes? Sí lo que ella decía era cierto, todo acabaría en manos de los templarios, no solo su orden si no todo el mundo que vivía en tierra santa. Sí caían nadie podría hacerles frente para luchar en contra de sus injusticias. Debía detener a Roberto aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Miró a María y dejó escapar un suspiro que dejó visible su debilidad. Seguramente sería la última vez que la vería y sería la última vez que podría darle la explicación que buscaba. Una para la que no tenía tiempo.

-Nueve no, ocho. -él extendió su mano y el rostro de ella se envolvió en la confusión un momento pero pronto volvió a esconderse bajo la rabia.

-Deja de mofarte de mí.-respondió ella con un gruñido mientras apartaba la mano con un manotazo.

-¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de matar a tu tío? Los templarios lo hicieron. Intenté ayudarlo pero llegue tarde.

-L...los templarios no matarían a uno de los suyos.

-Sí han conspirado contra su propio rey María, serían capaz de matar a quien les plazca. Seguramente sea mi culpa que esto haya pasado, pero créeme, encontrar al culpable será una de las cosas que intentaré averiguar antes de matar a Roberto. De un modo u otro, el culpable pagará por ello.

-¿Porque?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Ya sabes porque. -respondió él ofreciendo su mano de nuevo. Ella la miró brevemente y enlazó la suya con la de él.

Altair tiró de ella para levantarla. Se quedaron quietos, contemplándose mutuamente en silencio hasta que ella apretó su mano con sigilo. Él cerró los ojos con pesar. Había intentado evitar el enfrentarse a una separación sabiendo que sus fuerzas flaquearían. Pero no podía ser egoísta, tenía un deber que cumplir, al igual que ella.

-Yo...No me sigas...-soltó su mano y tras tragar con fuerza, giró su cuerpo. Se mantuvo quieto un segundo, observando como la sombra de la dudosa María extendía un brazo hacía él.

Apretó sus dientes y con un esfuerzo inhumano, salió corriendo antes de que aquella mano tuviese el poder de detenerlo.

/-/-/

María exhaló, liberando sus pulmones de la tortura a la que los había sometido con el aire que había retenido, mientras observaba al asesino desaparecer con maestría. Cerró su puño con rabia, enfadada consigo misma por ser tan blanda. Pero aquella declaración escondida...la había trastocado.

Cerró los ojos y miró al frente con dureza. Si lo que había dicho Altair era cierto y los templarios habían matado a su tío, Roberto habría tenido alguna razón para ello. Una que había temido pero que era totalmente posible. Se había enterado de que había cobijado a un asesino. Pero...¿Podía fiarse de él o simplemente estaba usando sus sentimientos de nuevo? ¿Y si perdonarle la vida era un excusa para ablandarla? Pero no podía evitar sentirse aliviada cada vez que recordaba la negación de haber matado a su tío. Su propio corazón la había estado martirizando con aquella esperanza y ahora quizás, era la verdad.

María gruñó frustrada. Sabía que no sacaría nada quedándose ahí parada y sabía que la información que podría sacarle a Altair, si es que lo volvía a ver, sería casi inexistente. Si quería respuestas, debía obtenerlas por si misma. Volvería a Acre y encontraría la verdad aunque tuviese que amenazar a todos los lugartenientes de Roberto con su espada. Si Altair no volvía con vida y tenía razón, sería ella quien acabase con él sin dudarlo. No importaba el respeto que le había tenido si la había estado utilizando como una marioneta y si se había llevado la vida del único familiar que la había aceptado.

Inspiró hondo y dio la espalda al camino por el que Altair había desaparecido. Ignorando la punzada de decepción que aun estaba sintiendo por verlo marchar. Después de lo que había insinuado, más le valía volver con vida. Tenían que aclarar las cosas y no lo iba a dejar pasar aunque no le hiciese gracia, que fuese parte de la orden templaria.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía dejarlo pasar. No le agradaba en absoluto pero había aceptado sus sentimientos y no iba a acobardarse solo porque tuvieran ciertas... discordancias. Además, siempre podrían llegar a un acuerdo o simplemente, podría que darle un puñetazo para hacerle entrar en razón.

Cogió la espada del suelo, la envainó y comenzó a caminar por entre los cadáveres que la batalla había dejado. Tantas vidas pérdidas y ahora no sabía porqué. Los templarios estaban para ayudar al prójimo pero, si habían acabado corrompiéndose por ostentar el poder, quizás su objetivo podría haber sido comprometido.

Era difícil de creer que Roberto...

Detuvo sus pasos y observó de reojo a los callejones que la rodeaban. La inquietud la invadió y no solo era por lo desierto que estaba todo. Llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su espada y contuvo el aliento. No podía ser Altair, él no iba a volver, al menos, no tan pronto y además, ella jamás se había sentido inquieta con el asesino.

La arena crujió a sus espaldas y en un rápido movimiento, giró su cuerpo con la espada en alto. El metal chocó contra otro y las espadas vibraron. El hombre cubierto por telas sonrió con lascivia y entrecerró sus ojos como si fuera a divertirse. María solo pudo pensar en partirle la cara con sus proprias manos.

-¿Quien eres?-exigió ella mientras ambos ponían la fuerza en sus espadas para ganar terreno al otro.

-Tu verdugo.-él hombre rió y dejó de hacer fuerza para atacar contra ella. María esquivó el sablazo y le propinó un codazo en las costillas -. Ya veo que después de revolcarte con tu asesino todavía tienes fuerzas. Voy a tener que emplearme a fondo pero no esperaba menos del juguete de Roberto.

María frunció el entrecejo y apretó sus dientes con rabia ante su descripción. No era la esclava de nadie, pero si sabía quien era, eso significaba que era uno de los suyos. Él hombre atacó de nuevo y río con desprecio cuando sus espadas volvieron a chocar.

-Jamás pensé que vería a una mujer comportándose de esta forma. Pero al final acabarás muerta. Igual que el traidor de tu tío.-menciono con burla y los puños de María temblaron por la ira. ¿Como se atrevía?

Él atacó de nuevo y la golpeó con un rodillazo en su estómago. Su aliento se cortó momentáneamente y notó como un leve sabor metálico inundaba su boca.

-Eres una traidora pero es de esperar. Ya le dije yo a Roberto que no podía confiar en una mujer. Siempre te venden por esos absurdos sentimientos.

María gruñó y arremetió contra él, atravesando la carne con su espada y continuando su embestida hasta que la espalda del hombre crujió, al estamparse contra la pared de piedra de las casas. Si hubiese tenido más fuerza, podría haber acabado tirando la pared.

-¿Te envía Roberto?- gruñó ella con furia mientras se desahogó golpeando su cara. Cuando vio su labio partido y sangrando, se sintió orgullosa. Él hombre sonrió y ella notó una dolorosa punzada adentrándose por uno de sus costados.

-Que más te da, vas a morir y a nadie le importará. Todo el mundo se olvidará de ti, incluido ese asesino...bueno, si es que sobrevive.

María gruñó y agarró la muñeca del hombre con violencia. Con un movimiento seco, lo obligó a que sacara la daga de su costado y con manos temblorosas por el esfuerzo, la acercó a su cuello.

-Creo que vas a ser tu quien muera.

-Adelante, mátame; véngate, pero eso no cambiará nada. Con tus acciones, tu tío a acabado muerto y has cavado tu propia tumba al acostarte con ese hereje. Todo el mundo sabrá de tu traición y volverás a la posición a la que te corresponde-el hombre enseñó sus desfigurados dientes. -Eso sí tienes suerte y no te usan antes de matarte.

María apretó sus labios y sin pensar, rebanó el cuello del hombre. Él gorgoriteó con sus últimas bocanadas de aire y ella se apartó de él, permitiendo que el cuerpo de ese malnacido cayese en el mugriento suelo. Soltó la daga con desprecio y sin mostrar un ápice de remordimiento, desclavó su espada y se alejó del cuerpo inerte con pasos pesados.

Había destrozado sus sueños y los que amaba habían pagado por ello.

/-/-/

Altair cabalgaba sin prisa, disfrutando los parajes marítimos que comenzaban a aparecer entre sus ojos, y cuidando de que su cuerpo en recuperación no se resintiera demasiado. La batalla con Roberto había sido intensa pero conocer la traición de Al Mualim lo había aporreado mentalmente. El tener que acabar con la vida de aquel que había depositado su plena confianza...había sido descorazonador. Él había sido como un padre para él, pero a pesar de que había intentado por todos los medios razonar con él, no había podido hacer otra cosa más que acabar con su vida.

Inspiró profundamente y soltó las riendas un poco. Acteón resopló ante su acción y trotó al ritmo que el deseó. Elevó su mirada y vislumbró las murallas de Acre.

La hermandad le había dado el liderazgo para luchar en contra de los templarios y el fruto lo llamaba para desentrañar sus secretos. Pero todavía tenía algo pendiente que no quería dejar pasar. A pesar de que al parecer estaba con los templarios, por ella merecía la pena arriesgarse. Además era astuta y estaba abierta a conocer la verdad.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de las murallas, desmontó de Acteon y lo ató en las caballerizas. Le dio una palmada en el cuello y se adentró en la ciudad.

Llegó sin problemas hasta la fortaleza de Acre y se adentró en ella mezclándose entre los ciudadanos. Elevó su rostro hacía una de las torres que daba al mar. Si su información era correcta, ella estaría allí.

Altair miró a su alrededor y cuando los ojos sospechosos se alejaron, comenzó a trepar poniendo todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos. Ascendió piedra a piedra hasta que llegó a la cima de la muralla, miró hacía arriba y divisó una figura en un saliente de la torre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y siguió trepando lo más silencioso que pudo. Cuando sus manos se posaron entre las pequeñas columnas del balcón, escuchó un sonido fanfarrón proveniente de la figura.

-Vaya, vaya.-comentó mientras se acercaba sus pies a las manos que colgaban de la cornisa-. Ya pensaba que habías muerto asesino.

Ella extendió su mano y él tras impulsar su cuerpo, la tomó y llegó hasta su altura.

-María...

-He oído que mataste a Roberto y que ahora eres el cabecilla de tu orden de herejes.-comentó ella con una voz que aparentaba indiferencia.

-Veo que las noticias vuelan.

-Si...incluso para alguien que ha sido desacreditado de todo.

-María...yo no pretendía que salieras perjudicada. -murmuró él extendiendo sus manos como si estuviera ofreciéndole el mundo-. Ni tu, ni tu tío.

-Lo sé...quizás si no te hubiera ocultado lo que soy, nada de esto habría pasado. Aunque seguramente uno de los dos habría acabado con una espada en el corazón antes de que pudiéramos decir hola.-ella esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y el suspiró con cansancio.

-A pesar de lo que eres María, no tengo intenciones de matarte-respondió con sinceridad.

-Ahora quizás, pero antes...quien sabe.-ella posó su dedo indice en su pecho y le golpeó un par de veces-. Pero se que dices la verdad...Roberto fue el que me castigó. Incluso intentó matarme justo después de que me perdonases la vida y te marcharas-susurró mientras dejaba caer su mano por las ropas blancas.

-Lo sé. Él me lo confesó antes de morir...pero estaba demasiado lejos.

-¿Querías protegerme? -ella rió y negó con el rostro. -Vaya con el asesino. Al final mi enemigo va a ser más honorable que los que creía que eran mis amigos.

Altair se revolvió incómodo y escondió su mirada bajo la capucha. No estaba avergonzado pero, ella era...que ella viese su preocupación y no se escandalizase era un paso. Aunque no dudaba de que ella estaría dispuesta de volver a saludarle con su furioso puño en cuanto ella se sintiese ofendida. Y no esperaba otra cosa.

-Se que no necesitas protección. Me lo has demostrado varias veces pero...no puedo evitar...preocuparme.

-Lo sé. Pero ya has visto que estoy bien, así que...puedes estar tranquilo-contestó ella agitando su mano para restarle importancia.

-María...-él se acercó a ella y tragó con fuerza. Ella clavó su mirada azulada en él.

-¿Porque has venido?

-Tenías el derecho a saber lo que había pasado.

-Ya bueno, como ves, te podías haber ahorrado el viaje.

-Pero no solo he venido por eso -se aventuró a coger una de sus manos y ella enlazó sus dedos con los de él-. Quería que supieras que a pesar de todo, sigues contando con mi apoyo...

-¿No crees que perdonarme la vida es suficiente para saldar la deuda? -ella ladeó el rostro y el frunció el entrecejo.

-Esto no es...No hay ninguna deuda.

-Lo sé..-ella susurró y sintió como dio un leve apretón en su mano.

María suspiró y tras cerrar sus ojos, avanzó un paso hacia él, juntando su cuerpo con el suyo. La miró absorto y sintió como ella apoyaba su mano libre en su hombro sin cuchillos. No pudo parpadear hasta que ella posó sus labios sobre los de él.

Altair cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la delicadeza de sus labios, respondiendo a su afecto hasta que ella lo dejó libre y anhelante ante otro contacto. María suspiro cuando rompió el beso y él no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla.

-Sabes, intenté convencerme a mi misma de que podía acabar contigo. Pero, no pude...-ella rió con sarcasmo y él besó su frente-. Lo que siento por ti...¡Oh Dios, esto va a ser complicado!

Él esbozó una tímida sonrisa y ella exhaló frustrada. A pesar de sus diferencias, estaba aceptando sus sentimientos. Tragó con fuerza y su mirada se volvió anhelante. No iba a poder estar sin ella.

-Ven conmigo a Masyaf. -los ojos de ella se envolvieron en la sorpresa-. Allí serás libre de hacer lo que quieras, nadie te retendrá en una jaula y si quieres...podremos compartir lo que sentimos por el resto de nuestras vidas.-él elevó sus manos entrelazadas y besó sus nudillos mientras ella lo miraba con su cara estupefacta y enrojecida.

-¿Tus compañeros no se opondrán a que una templaria sea la compañera de su gran líder asesino? -Altair rió por lo bajo y ella golpeó su hombro-. Esto es serio grandísimo arrogante- él la cortó apoyando su boca contra la de ella para besarla con fervor. Ella gimió por la sorpresa, pero se dejó llevar por aquella locura que le ofrecía.

Cuando Altair se separó de ella con pereza, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y fijarse en la mirada somnolienta.

-¿Eso es un sí? -ella estaba sin aliento y sin poder mencionar una palabra. Algo totalmente raro en María.

Altair espero a su reacción con expectación. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y al final, tras una breve espera, asintió en silencio mientras una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con invadir su rostro.

Fin.

* * *

**NA: Muchas gracias a todos los que lo habeís leído y habeís tenido paciencia con la historia y con mi crisis feorrona que me dio en medio. Espero que os haya gustado**


End file.
